Post-scriptum
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Contraints de partager le seul exemplaire d'un livre de la bibliothèque de l'Université, à cause de leurs cours respectifs, Charles et Erik apprennent à se connaitre en se laissant des notes sur les pages. [Secret Santa Collectif NONAME 2017]
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes, gâté·e par les gens qui comptent pour vous, que ce soit par des cadeaux, du bon manger ou des attentions diverses et variées. Je vous souhaite beaucoup d'amour, de bien-être et de paix intérieure et extérieure pour l'année à suivre :)

Le premier chapitre publié aujourd'hui fait partie du Secret Santa 2017 organisé par le génial Collectif NONAME. J'ai donc écrit pour mon amie… **Nalou** :D Comme qui dirait "Oh bah ça, ça tombe bien aloooors" (OS offert à celle·celui qui trouve en premier·ère la référence)(sauf toi Maya, ça serait de la triche.) La demande de **Nalou** est en résumé de cette histoire. Ma chouchou, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira... même si le fluff n'est pas immédiat :D

 **Rating** : T pour l'instant… changera peut-être… mystère mystère.

 **Bêta** : toujours, encore, parfaite **Maya Holmes** , que je remercie du fond du cœur.

 **Review :** si vous avez déjà lu certaines de mes histoires, vous savez combien elles me motivent à publier sur ce site. Si vous passez pour la première fois sur mon profil : sachez que les reviews me motivent à publier sur ce site. Et que le manque de review est, de facto, démotivant. :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie I  
Post-it**

 _Monstre infâme._

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrive tous les jours que de se faire insulter par un post-it, au milieu d'un livre sur le Droit du travail. Erik hausse un sourcil, décolle le papier jaune peu aimable, vérifie son verso (non, il n'y a rien écrit d'autre) puis le pose contre son bureau, un peu plus loin. Sur son carnet, il recopie les cinq pages qui l'intéressent pour le prochain cours. C'est sa façon de travailler depuis toujours, il écrit, réécrit et réécrit encore. C'est comme ça que son cerveau enregistre. Il y a tellement de choses à savoir en ingénierie, c'est impossible de se contenter de sa seule mémoire de lecture, il se doit d'être acteur. Ce qui est tout à fait en phase avec sa personnalité : Erik n'est pas passif, il agit, dès qu'il le peut. Il faut remercier son éducation et son histoire personnelle, pour ça.

S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait pas choisi des cours de Droit, préférant se concentrer sur son Master en Ingénierie en bâtiment. C'était sans compte la nouvelle politique de Cambridge d'imposer des cours communs à toutes les filières. Ce n'est pas extrêmement inintéressant, mais Erik ne prend pas de plaisir à l'étudier pour autant.

En fin de journée, il range son bureau, ce qui est un moyen concret de passer à autre chose. Il s'apprête à refermer le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque et, comme un bon élève, remet le post-il où il l'a trouvé. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant mais il y a une flèche qui pointe vers le coin haut et droit du livre. Il passe ses doigts sur le papier glacé et reconnaît la pliure qu'il avait faite il y a quelques semaines, en guise de marque-page. Soudain, c'est évident, l'insulte lui _est_ destinée.

C'est complètement normal que ce livre passe de main en main, c'est le principe d'une bibliothèque commune alors c'est tout de même aberrant qu'on ose lui faire un commentaire sur ses petites manies. Bien, puisqu'Erik n'est donc pas quelqu'un de passif, il récupère, sur la petite tablette de son bureau, un autre post-it et y écrit :

 _C'est qu'un livre.  
_ _Respire, ça te fera du bien._

* * *

Charles n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il respire, ça oui, fort même, pour essayer de contenir cette pointe d'énervement qui n'est pas loin de le faire taper du poing sur la table. Il passait une bonne journée jusqu'à présent : il fait beau, il a un nouveau chandail tricoté par une amie de sa grand-mère écossaise dont il a toujours admiré le savoir-faire, il a mangé avec Raven, il a eu une très bonne note à son essai pour le cours de Linguistique et il est désormais installé à son bureau, avec une tasse de thé noir, prêt à étudier pour les trois heures à venir. Donc, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui écrive, petit un de respirer et grand deux, _que ce n'est qu'un livre._

Ils sont à Cambridge, l'une des meilleures universités du monde, ils connaissent donc la puissance et la symbolique des livres, ce qui fait que, _de facto_ , ils ne peuvent pas penser qu'un livre n'est _qu'un livre_. Il a parfois vent des choses qui se disent sur son compte, on dit de lui qu'il est vieux avant l'heure, mais tant pis, Charles le pense quand même : les gens n'ont plus de respect.

Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de prendre en considération, avec toute la décence nécessaire, certaines choses de valeur, sans ressentir le besoin de tout égratigner : les livres, la reine d'Angleterre, Noël et le mariage. Alors, non, il n'est pas acceptable de plier une page, ça laisse une trace indélébile, c'est énervant pour tous ceux qui emprunteront le livre ensuite, parce que oui, il y a ça aussi, il s'agit d'un livre à partager, quel égoïsme de se comporter comme s'il en était le seul propriétaire ! Ou elle, d'ailleurs, il s'agit peut-être d'une jeune femme.

Charles est un gentleman mais, avant tout, il est un féministe qui croit en l'égalité des sexes. Alors il ne va pas se gêner pour faire comprendre sa position :

 _Il ne s'agit pas "que d'un livre". Nous sommes plusieurs à l'utiliser, c'est le principe d'une bibliothèque. La marque que vous avez faite abime les fibres du papier, c'est donc un manque flagrant de respect que de vous autoriser à corner une page comme si cet ouvrage vous appartenait. Il semblerait toutefois que vous soyez doté d'un cerveau, puisque vous êtes en capacité de lire et d'écrire : faites-en bon usage et profitez plutôt d'avoir des post-it afin qu'ils fassent office de marque-page et que cela ne gêne nulle autre personne à l'avenir.  
_ _Cordialement._

* * *

"Est-ce que tu viens ce soir ?" chuchote Alex, au milieu de la bibliothèque du campus.

"Je pense passer, oui," répond distraitement Erik au jeune homme derrière lui.

"Si tu peux arriver pas trop tard, ça changerait."

Erik fronce les sourcils et se retourne, imité par son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ça veut dire que si tu arrives à minuit et que vous disparaissez à minuit trente, Emma et toi, je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi."

Il ne retient pas son sourire lorsqu'il lui fait ce demi reproche et Erik rit de bon coeur. Les " _chut !_ " retentissent instantanément autour d'eux, Erik secoue la tête par réflexe, même s'ils sont seuls dans l'allée, et reprend ses recherches.

"D'accord, j'ai compris le message."

"Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. On dirait que vous passez plus de temps ensemble depuis que vous n'êtes _plus_ ensemble," poursuit Alex, la voix encore plus basse.

"Emma est compliquée," brandit Erik comme la plus mauvaise des excuses et Alex le connaît assez pour lui adresser un regard incrédule. "Et moi aussi, je le suis un peu. Mais ça fait quelques semaines qu'on a vraiment arrêté de se voir. Elle a un nouveau mec. Elle veut lui être _fidèle_ ," appuie-t-il, moqueur.

"Tu peux parler. T'as jamais été autant voir ailleurs que quand t'étais avec elle."

"Elle aussi !" réplique Erik, sans baisser la voix et tant pis pour les râles d'exaspération qui trouvent écho autour de lui.

"Oui, oui, mais bon. Ça reste… particulier. Vous deux, vous êtes particuliers," conclut Alex avant de changer d'allée.

Erik lève les yeux au ciel, prêt à rejoindre son ami lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il voulait s'avancer sur ses cours de Droit, puisque Mrs. Flower va s'absenter pour deux semaines et que même si elle a certifié qu'elle récupérera les cours annulés, lui ne veut pas avoir à tout rattraper au dernier moment. Le livre qu'il emprunte depuis le début du mois est sur l'étagère, il le prend avant de se diriger vers le bureau où il doit consigner son nom. Il y a la queue, ça l'exaspère jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de l'aventure de la dernière fois. Sans y croire vraiment, il l'ouvre et son coeur bondit en voyant un nouveau post-it, encore plus long que le dernier :

 _Il ne s'agit pas "que d'un livre". Nous sommes plusieurs à l'utiliser, c'est le principe d'une bibliothèque. La marque que vous avez faite abime les fibres du papier, c'est donc un manque flagrant de respect que de vous autoriser à corner une page comme si cet ouvrage vous appartenait. Il semblerait toutefois que vous soyez doté d'un cerveau, puisque vous êtes en capacité de lire et d'écrire : faites-en bon usage et profitez plutôt d'avoir des post-it afin qu'ils fassent office de marque-page et que cela ne gêne nulle autre personne à l'avenir.  
_ _Cordialement._

Le bout de ses oreilles et sa nuque chauffent, il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose pour agacer Erik Lehnsherr. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre et ses cours réécrits plusieurs fois, il récupère un nouveau post-it sur lequel il inscrit ce qu'il prépare mentalement depuis le début de l'après-midi pour répondre à ce message qui est tout sauf _cordial_.

* * *

Charles se retourne pour vérifier l'état de sa soeur. Elle est toujours allongée sur son canapé, son plaid en tartan étalé sur elle, quoi qu'un peu tombé au niveau de ses jambes. Il repose son stylo et s'approche le plus discrètement possible pour recouvrir tout son corps. Raven grogne mollement et cache ses yeux déjà fermés avec son avant-bras.

"Tu m'expliqueras le plaisir de boire autant, quand tu auras retrouvé l'usage de la parole," ne plaisante-t-il qu'à moitié en allant chercher de l'eau pour elle et un thé pour lui.

"Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas la gueule de bois que je cherche."

"Peut-être, mais c'est elle que tu trouves chaque lendemain de fête."

"C'est plutôt elle qui me trouve…"

Il entend Raven se retourner plusieurs fois sur le canapé en cuir. Elle finit par souffler et s'asseoir, la tête complètement renversée sur le dossier. Il lui apporte un verre qu'elle engloutit sans le remercier, tandis que lui se réinstalle à son bureau.

"C'était une bonne fête, au moins ?"

"Oui, sympa. Hank McCoy était là, tu vois qui c'est ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est avec lui que je me suis retrouvé à la conférence TedX, à Londres, sur l'écocatalyse."

"Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est un intello lui aussi…" bougonne Raven tout bas.

"Pardon ?"

"Non, rien. Je me recouche, réveille-moi s'il y'a le feu ou si Jude Law est à la porte. Aucune autre raison ne sera acceptée."

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les vieux qui ont trompé leur femme avec la babysitter."

"Jude Law a une bonne excuse. Il _est_ Jude Law."

"Dors," lui lance Charles en riant.

Il l'entend derrière lui, elle se recouche. Lui baigne sa lèvre supérieure dans son thé, encore un peu trop chaud pour le boire entièrement. Il lit sur son ordinateur quelques articles intéressants qu'il a mis de côté au cours de la semaine. À vrai dire, il n'est pas très concentré. Tout ce qu'il fait à présent est pour gagner du temps. Et lorsque Raven dort vraiment (elle ronfle, c'est un gage de sommeil profond), il repousse son ordinateur pour faire de la place face à lui, ouvre son livre de Droit et passe rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver un papier jaune.

 _1/ personne ne vouvoie un autre étudiant  
_ _2/ personne n'écrit de manière aussi compliquée depuis 1770  
_ _3/ j'en déduis que tu es soit le fantôme de Charles Stuart soit Charles Xavier  
_ _4/ si tu es la deuxième option, je réitère ma précédente proposition : RESPIRE_

Charles n'en revient pas. L'Inconnu•e qui Plie les Pages a réellement déduit qui il est. Il en a mal au coeur, instantanément, ça commence à le peser sérieusement cette image qu'on a de lui : vieux et coincé. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre que Charles est un descendant de la famille Xavier, anoblie par la reine Victoria elle-même, garante d'une éducation qui, certes n'est pas des plus modernes, mais est le symbole de l'aristocratie anglaise ? Oui, il vouvoie les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, enfin, même ceux qu'il connaît puisqu'il vouvoie ses parents, mais c'est un signe de respect. Il s'exprime d'une façon assez soutenue mais… c'est comme ça. Il n'y est pour rien. À force de lire et d'être entouré de personnes qui possèdent un colossal champs lexical, ça l'a façonné.

Et puis, Charles n'est _pas_ coincé. Il est même tout le contraire, si on y réfléchit bien. Il est ouvert, il ne juge personne, jamais. Il prononce rarement le mot "non" car il est curieux de tout et de tout le monde, et il voit dans le "oui" les merveilleuses et infinies possibilités qu'offrent les êtres humains qu'il a la chance de pouvoir rencontrer.

Il utilise le même post-it puisqu'il reste de la place et écrit simplement :

 _Bien, je vais te tutoyer alors, puisque ça semble être si risible pour toi, d'utiliser le vouvoiement.  
Qui es-tu ?_

Il relit la dernière phrase, se fait la réflexion qu'il aurait pu écrire "T ki ?", peut-être que son interlocuteur ou son interlocutrice mystère serait plus à l'aise avec une écriture SMS, mais il se fustige tout aussi vite. Il n'est pas question que ce drôle d'échange épistolaire ne le transforme.

* * *

Dans l'amphithéâtre, Erik laisse ses yeux glisser sur la dizaine de têtes un peu partout devant lui. Mr. Groomberg est long lorsqu'il écrit au tableau, c'est l'équivalent d'une pause pour l'ensemble des étudiants. La plupart des écrans d'ordinateurs allumés dévoile des murs Facebook. Des mains s'activent sous les bureaux, à tapoter sur des téléphones. Les quelques rares étudiants qui n'utilisent pas les nouvelles technologies pour prendre leurs cours, eux, regardent par la fenêtre.

Alex, accro à son smartphone comme au premier jour, se penche vers Erik pour lui montrer un message :

 _Est-ce qu'Erik a ramené la fille blonde, avec qui il parlait, à sa chambre, l'autre soir ?_

"Qui te demande ça ?" l'interroge-t-il, la mine contrariée.

"Mon pote Hank."

"C'était lequel ?"

"Le grand, avec des lunettes. L'air un peu bêta, même si c'est une tronche."

"Je vois. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresse ?"

"Je crois qu'il a des vues sur elle."

"Ah. Donc non, elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle a l'air chiante, de toute façon."

"Ok, je lui réponds que tu te l'es tapée, pour le faire flipper".

Erik fronce les sourcils une seconde mais sourit bien vite en se penchant vers son meilleur ami pour le regarder écrire un mensonge qui les amuse tous les deux. La réponse d'Hank ne tarde pas.

 _Ok… C'est sérieux entre eux ?_

Alex adresse un immense sourire à Erik puis tape :

 _Ouais je crois qu'elle veut le présenter à ses parents._

 _Elle veut présenter Erik Lehnsherr à ses parents ?!_ _Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas DU TOUT le style de la famille._

"Et pourquoi, c'est quoi le style de la famille ?" demande Erik, piqué au vif.

"Anglican, pété de thunes. Pas toi, quoi."

Erik ne commente pas et le cours reprend. Lorsqu'il passe à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre sur le béton, il se demande si un nouveau mot l'attend. Il cherche et ouvre le livre pour tomber sur son propre morceau de papier où a été inscrit :

 _Bien, je vais te tutoyer alors, puisque ça semble être si risible pour toi, d'utiliser le vouvoiement.  
Qui es-tu ?_

Oh, il a eu un bon pressentiment : le maniaque du livre _est_ Charles Xavier. Ça c'est très drôle, ils ne peuvent pas être plus diamétralement opposés et voilà qu'ils se retrouvent par le biais d'un livre qui date de 1975, qui n'a pas dû être ouvert depuis l'année suivant sa publication. Ils ne se connaissent pas, à proprement parlé. Ils ne font pas partie du même cursus, n'ont pas les mêmes amis, ne fréquentent pas les mêmes clubs et n'ont, a priori, pas de points communs. La situation est assez amusante pour qu'Erik se décide à rajouter :

 _Ton parfait contraire._

* * *

Charles ne se souvient pas souvent de ses rêves. Il a lu un nombre incalculable de livres sur le sujet, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il a toujours du mal à comprendre qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il imagine, parfois des choses très précises, durant son sommeil. La plupart du temps, ses songes n'ont rien de spécial, il revit ses journées de façon nébuleuse. Quelques fois, ce sont les cauchemars qui le marquent : une pièce vide, de l'eau qui s'infiltre sans que lui n'arrive à s'échapper.

Et un nombre infime d'autres fois, il rêve. Et fantasme.

Lorsque ça arrive (quasiment jamais, vraiment), Charles est plongé au centre d'une situation où il est amoureux depuis longtemps et on est amoureux de lui, en retour. L'homme ne ressemble jamais à quelqu'un que Charles a déjà croisé (peut-être parce qu'il ne voit pas son visage). Il n'y a rien de précis dans ces rêves, sauf les perceptions qui traversent Charles. La façon dont l'homme le regarde, lorsqu'ils se croisent. La manière dont ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, au détour d'un couloir. La sensation de ses doigts sur son visage, sur son corps, puis le baiser qui réduit tout le reste de la vie à un semblant de rien.

Lorsque Charles se réveille après un rêve de la sorte, il se sent bien. Il pourrait se sentir triste que cela n'ait eu lieu que dans sa tête mais c'est tout le contraire. Il est heureux de l'avoir vécu, d'une certaine manière. Et ce matin ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il sourit, s'étire dans son lit et passe sa main sur son membre avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se demande si l'inconnu·e du livre a dévoilé son identité.

Il passe à la bibliothèque avant midi, puisqu'elle ferme pour le reste du samedi et dimanche inclu. Il n'ouvre le livre qu'une fois rentré et découvre, avant même que ses yeux ne fassent le point, le même post-it déjà utilisé, ce qui veut dire que l'inconnu·e n'a pas beaucoup écrit.

 _Ton parfait contraire._

C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'inscrit. Charles sourit pour la forme, parce qu'il a remarqué que c'était difficile de jurer la bouche étirée, puis il retourne le post-it en vérifiant qu'il n'y a vraiment rien écrit d'autre, avant de le jeter. Le papier est léger, le coin s'est accroché au bout de son doigt, si bien que la chute n'a rien de violente. Il retombe mollement devant lui et Charles secoue la tête.

L'inconnu·e veut jouer à ça ? Très bien. Charles prend les choses sérieusement : fini les post-it, une feuille A4 à petits carreaux sera bien plus pratique. Il fait deux colonnes, _Charles Xavier_ et _Inconnu·e_. Il lui suffit de noter ce qu'il est puis de trouver le _parfait contraire_ comme stipulé sur le papier jaune.

 _Homme - Femme_

C'est la première chose qui lui vient en tête. Si lui-même est de sexe masculin, l'inconnu qui est _son parfait contraire_ doit donc s'orthographier l'inconnue.

 _Etudiant en science de l'éducation…_

Qu'est-ce qui est le contraire d'un métier tourné vers les autres, la jeunesse, le partage et la vie ?

 _Etudiant en science de l'éducation - Etudiante en quelque chose de froid et de mort. Taxidermie, peut-être ?_

 _Anglican - Athée_

Charles s'arrête avant d'écrire les prochains mots qu'il a failli écrire : _Riche - Pauvre_. Il rougit en se rendant compte que cette caractérisation lui est venue très facilement en tête. C'est assez honteux et ça lui fait se demander s'il ne devrait pas arrêter ce jeu stupide et compliqué. Oui, ça l'est, car il pourrait être à la fois très vague sur ce qu'il est mais également très précis. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien de montrer enfin ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui, mais ça pourrait également être dangereux si l'inconnue décide d'utiliser ce qu'elle sait et de se moquer de lui. _Encore_.

Il laisse la feuille, le livre, son stylo et quitte sa chambre. Il rejoint Raven en ville, elle le lui avait proposé la veille. Ça le fait sortir et penser à autre chose. Ils font les magasins mais n'achètent pas grand chose. Ils ont encore le temps avant l'anniversaire de leur mère, ils en profitent pour noter des idées dans les enseignes de décoration. Chez le disquaire, ils tombent par hasard sur Hank McCoy qui a un sourire radieux en les voyant. Charles trouve ça charmant et encore plus lorsqu'il se rend compte que les yeux de Hank pétillent un peu plus que d'habitude, lorsqu'ils se posent sur Raven. Charles ne le connait pas bien, ils ont juste dîné ensemble à Londres, après s'être retrouvés côte à côte lors de la conférence TedX, mais il ressent quelque chose d'agréable en présence de l'étudiant en Chimie. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils devraient se faire un déjeuner, de retour à Cambridge, et c'est l'occasion de caler une date. Hank est ravi, il le note dans son téléphone et vu les coups d'oeil discrets qu'il adresse à Raven, Charles décide de lui proposer de venir également. Elle accepte, sans vraiment d'excitation dans la voix et il y a déjà un certain décalage entre Hank et elle. Ça n'inquiète pas Charles, parfois l'amour prend des chemins tordus.

Elle voit de loin une amie et s'excuse auprès d'eux avant de se lancer à sa poursuite en leur disant qu'elle en a pour une seconde. Charles et Hank en profitent pour papoter un peu plus. Le courant passe facilement entre eux, c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Charles adore ce sentiment. Ils estiment cependant qu'ils vont devoir continuer leur shopping avant que les magasins ne ferment et se mettent à la recherche de Raven. Ils la retrouvent devant le rayon _Soul_ , à côté d'une étudiante de sa classe que Charles a déjà croisé sans se rappeler de son nom, d'une autre jeune femme qui ne lui dit rien et surtout, d'Erik Lehnsherr.

L'homme est reconnaissable entre mille. Il est grand sans avoir l'air inquiétant, fin sans avoir l'air malade et beau sans avoir l'air humain. Il a les mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon et le visage un peu penché vers Raven. Son sourire n'a rien de naturel, c'est un loup, Raven le Petit Chaperon Rouge de Tex Avery. Et Charles a toujours détesté ces dessins animés à la culture du viol à peine déguisée.

Hank et lui s'approchent à grands pas, poussés par la même crainte, il semblerait.

"Raven, on y va ?" propose-t-il, à la limite de l'ordre.

"Bonjour," les salue Hank, plus poli que lui sur ce coup-là.

"Oui, pardon," répond sa soeur en se rendant compte du temps qu'elle a passé avec ce groupe-ci.

Elle ne semble pas particulièrement affectée de quitter Erik et Charles en est infiniment soulagé. Elle le salue, puis les deux autres femmes, avant de faire la bise à Hank pour lui souhaiter un bon weekend. Erik Lehnsherr se rapproche de Charles et prononce d'une voix doucereuse :

"Tiens, Charles Xavier."

"Erik Lehnsherr," répond le concerné en évitant son regard.

"Comment se passent les cours ?"

"Bien, je vous remercie."

Il sent le regard gris d'Erik sur lui et met quelques secondes avant d'oser l'affronter, avec l'air d'un homme qui ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Erik sourit, réellement, ça provoque une fossette profonde sur sa joue. Charles se déteste de l'avoir remarquée.

"Toujours aussi… _Charles Xavier_ ," conclut Erik comme si son nom était devenu un adjectif… qui signifie quoi ? Charles ne veut pas le savoir.

Sa soeur et lui payent leurs achats et rentrent au campus. Elle lui propose qu'ils dînent ensemble mais il refuse. Il veut être seul pour la soirée. Une fois dans son petit appartement, la porte fermée à clé, il retire sa veste, ses chaussures, respire bruyamment par la bouche pour repousser l'air infecte qui l'oppresse et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Sur le chemin, il a dans son champ de vision son bureau. Il s'y arrête, lit le papier qu'il a commencé et, debout, déchire la feuille A4 avant d'écrire sur un nouveau post-it :

 _Tu es Erik Lehnsherr._

Il regarde ses mots et sait qu'ils sont vrais. C'est clair maintenant, il avait découvert en début d'année que Lehnsherr aussi avait Mrs. Flower en professeur. Il est du genre à plier les coins des pages d'un livre et à critiquer ce qu'est Charles. Il inscrit en plus :

 _P.S : Je n'aurais jamais écrit le mot "parfait" te concernant._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellence année 2018 :) Merci pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, tout particulièrement aux guest : **Guest, L, Sully, Rhea-cœur-cœur**. Voici le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

 **Bêta :** the one, only, **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

Erik accélère le pas et traverse les allées. Il reprend les cours dans quinze minutes, mais il ne voulait pas attendre le soir pour venir à la bibliothéque. Normalement il ne se rend pas ici avant le mercredi, il ne sait pas si d'autres élèves empruntent le livre qu'il veut entre aujourd'hui et demain, et il ne veut pas le savoir. Il croise un étudiant bien plus jeune que lui dans le rayon _Droit UK & Européen_, lui lance un regard noir pour être sûr qu'il déguerpisse rapidement et s'approprie le livre qu'il feuillette sans aucun respect pour la reliure.

 _Tu es Erik Lehnsherr._

Il sourit si fort que ça tire dans sa mâchoire. Bien, Charles et lui savent donc tous les deux qui est le mystérieux inconnu qui fait la morale à l'autre et c'est une situation assez comique. C'est fou comme ils ne peuvent pas se voir, Erik en a eu encore la confirmation samedi, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés à _Blimey's_. Charles a déboulé comme une maman poule pour emmener son poussin de petite soeur loin d'Erik, comme s'il était quelqu'un de mauvais. Raven est majeure, elle et Erik peuvent coucher ensemble s'ils en ont envie, ça ne regarde personne (enfin, Raven n'est apparement pas intéressée, vu qu'elle ne réagit pas aux avances d'Erik, donc de toute façon l'affaire ne se fera pas). Il se demande ce qu'il peut répondre à sa némésis lorsqu'il remarque qu'il y a un post scriptum.

 _P.S : Je n'aurais pas écrit le mot "parfait" te concernant._

Alors ça, c'est méchant. Erik ne l'est pas de nature, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que son histoire lui a appris c'est que jamais il ne tendra l'autre joue après une première gifle. Pas question de se laisser faire, il faut répliquer, avant de se faire écraser. Il sort de sa trousse en cuir un stylo et écrit sur le papier déjà présent dans le livre :

 _En parlant de perfection, ta soeur est magnifique.  
Ça doit être bizarre, pour tes parents, que l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté soit plus beau que leur enfant naturel._

Il se relit, n'écoute pas la minuscule voix, à peine audible, au fond de lui, qui semble murmurer qu'il va un peu trop loin et range le livre à son emplacement habituel.

* * *

Charles n'a pas eu le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant le début de son cours de Droit. Il arrive tout juste en retard d'ailleurs, il dormait si bien qu'il n'a pas entendu son réveil. Encore une histoire de rêve un peu érotique auquel il ne veut pas réfléchir vu le textile fin de son pantalon.

Il attend que Mrs. Flower ait commencé son cours et que la concentration des autres étudiants soit sur elle pour ouvrir le fameux livre qui s'apparente désormai à une boîte de Pandore, qui attire sa curiosité et finit par ne répandre que des malheurs lorsqu'il repousse la couverture et quelques pages.

Sur son post-it d'origine sont apparus ces mots :

 _En parlant de perfection, ta soeur est magnifique.  
Ça doit être bizarre, pour tes parents, que l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté soit plus beau que leur enfant naturel._

Charles déglutit lourdement. Il relit le message d'Erik puis referme le livre avant de le repousser sur la place vide à sa gauche. Non, ça n'est rien, que des mots, ils ne doivent pas le toucher à ce point, il se le dit, se le répète, ça va marcher, ça doit marcher, ils n'ont pas le droit de lui faire autant de mal.

Sauf que ça ne marche pas. Le coeur de Charles est comme un bateau à la dérive, ça lui flanque la nausée. Il n'écoute plus le cours, il aimerait s'y accrocher mais il se sent trop affecté pour que son esprit se concentre sur autre chose que les mots d'Erik qui ne doit pas avoir conscience à quel point il a ouvert, point de suture après point de suture, une vieille cicatrice.

C'est malade qu'il arrive chez lui après les cours, la tête comme prise dans un étau. Il éteint son portable pour que rien ne vienne déranger le calme qu'il veut autour de lui et en lui. Il s'allonge sur son canapé et couvre son corps de son plaid. Lorsque ses mains remontent le tissu rêche au-dessus de ses cuisses, il les voit et se fait la remarque qu'elles sont plus épaisses qu'elles ne devraient être. On le lui a déjà dit. Il n'y a pas qu'elles qui gâchent son existence, il y a son nez aussi, trop gros. Il a celui de son arrière-grand-père, alors que son père et sa mère ont tous les deux de beaux nez, quelle malchance…

Charles n'aime pas trop ses yeux non plus. Heureusement qu'ils sont bleus, sinon il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant avec leur forme un peu tombante et les poches dont il n'arrivera sans doute jamais à se débarrasser, qu'importe le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il peut enchaîner.

Et puis il y a Raven. Magnifique Raven. Erik a employé le bon mot. Ce visage parfait, ces yeux en amande. Ce corps sculpté. Et surtout, cette grâce et cette intelligence qui émane de chacun de ses gestes, de sa voix un peu rocailleuse. Raven a quelque chose d'un peu masculin, à bien y réfléchir. Ça va bien aux femmes.

Charles, lui, a quelque chose d'un peu féminin. Ça ne va pas aux hommes.

Il ne répond pas au message. Il ne rend pas le livre de la semaine non plus.

* * *

Erik a l'air d'un con et tout ça est la faute de Charles Xavier. Il se rend tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de récupérer leur ouvrage commun mais Charles ne l'a toujours pas rendu et les rats de bibliothèque commencent à saluer Erik par son prénom. On le prend désormais pour un intello. Super.

Même s'il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux échanges entre eux, Erik a découvert quelque chose de nouveau sur Charles Xavier : l'homme aime les coups bas. Il attend la semaine d'un examen pour garder le livre bien plus longtemps que le règlement ne l'autorise. Erik n'ira pas supplier, alors il se retrouve à chercher les informations dont il a besoin sur Internet, alors qu'il déteste ça. Il ne sait jamais quels sites sont de confiance et au final, il obtient une note moyenne à l'examen. La seule chose qui le conforte et que, sur le panneau d'affichage, il y a aussi les notes des autres classes et Charles a eu la même que lui. Il le croise à quelques pas du panneau, alors que Charles s'éloigne et il accélère le pas pour se mettre face à lui.

"Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, est-ce que tu veux bien rendre le livre à la bibliothèque ? Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir besoin," demande-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Charles le regarde des pieds à la tête et relève son nez dans une posture aristocratique.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire."

"Tu as gardé le livre pile avant l'examen… Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris que tu avais fait exprès, pour m'emmerder ?"

"Tu es toujours aussi vulgaire ? _Emmerder._.. " crache Charles en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il y a pire, tu sais."

"Oui, je sais," réplique rapidement Charles comme s'il avait peur de saisir d'autres injures qu'il ne doit jamais entendre le dimanche à l'église.

"Et puis je suis sûr que je t'emmerde, moi aussi," conclut Erik en hochant une fois la tête.

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent en grand. Il le considère, déstabilisé, et Erik poursuit :

"Tu peux le dire, ça te fera du bien."

"Je n'ai pas envie de le dire."

"Essaye, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?"

Charles ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis soupire en secouant la tête. Il lui certifie qu'il va chercher le livre à son appartement puis le déposera à la bibliothèque le soir même. Erik s'empêche d'y aller à la fermeture pour vérifier si c'est vrai et la raison est très simple : il veut se convaincre que ce que Charles a pu écrire ne lui importe pas.

Sa soirée est un peu étrange, il a envie de sortir et en même temps la perspective de se retrouver dans un bar l'ennuie déjà. Il mange rapidement dans son petit appartement, regarde une série sur son ordinateur et n'y prête plus attention, lorsque les caresses légères sur son sexe se transforment en une vraie séance de masturbation. Il prend ensuite une douche et dort plutôt bien.

Le lendemain, il passe par la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Charles a ramené le livre.

 _Raven est magnifique. Elle a aussi refusé tes avances par deux fois (elle m'a raconté la soirée où tu as essayé de la ramener chez toi, ça nous a beaucoup amusé). Tu peux donc passer à quelqu'un d'autre, qui sera un peu moins regardant quant aux "qualités" que tu proposes.  
P.S : Je t'emmerde._

Erik sourit. La guerre est déclarée.

* * *

 _Charles.  
_ _Message reçu pour ta soeur. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autres choses plus importantes dans ma vie… Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle sera très bien au bras de Hank McCoy. Elle doit avoir l'habitude des intellos aux conversations limitées, grâce à toi._

Charles a un petit rire étranglé. Il s'excuse immédiatement lorsque les piliers de la bibliothéque lui demandent de ne pas faire de bruit et répond au message laissé.

* * *

 _Erik.  
_ _Mes conversations sont limitées, il est vrai. Je ne converse pas pour ne rien dire, alors je parle des quelques sujets que je connais assez bien pour en apprendre plus à mes interlocuteurs et je les écoute en retour, pour en apprendre de leur part._

 _Pour simplifier, disons que nous utilisons nos bouches dans un autre but que de sourire tels des hommes à la santé mentale instable… À moins que tu ne te complaises dans la démonstration de la qualité de tes soins bucco-dentaires ?_

Erik sourit et s'arrête immédiatement. Il se rend rapidement à sa salle de bain et étire à nouveau ses lèvres en s'inspectant dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il a un sourire particulièrement grand, mais ce n'est pas si bizarre… n'est-ce pas ?

Foutu Charles Xavier.

* * *

 _Charles.  
_ _Je suis profondément désolé pour toi que tu ne connaisses pas la sensation de rire/sourire. J'imagine que ta vie est trop fade pour ça. Tu trouveras scotché au dos du livre, un Carambar. Ne jette pas le papier, il y a une blague dessus. Comme ça sera sans doute la première fois que tu riras, respire normalement lorsque le rire débutera. C'est la première fois qui est la plus étrange, après, on s'habitude._

 _Comme autre chose… mais je suppose que tu n'es pas encore prêt d'essayer_ ça _._

Charles retire le plus minutieusement du monde le scotch qui tient la friandise au livre, tout en insultant Erik Lehnsherr mentalement. Les températures ont beaucoup baissés et la bibliothèque n'est pas assez chauffée, ça brûle le bout de ses doigts d'être si concentrés à décoller de mini bouts qui se déchirent petit à petit.

* * *

 _Erik.  
_ _Après les pages pliées, tu SCOTCHES les livres avec du SCOTCH d'une qualité terrible ! J'ai failli arracher un bout du dos. Le Carambar n'était même pas bon._

 _Fais-toi soigner et surtout : APPRENDS LE RESPECT._

Oh, des majuscules, Charles doit être très énervé. Erik mange un Carambar (il lui reste tout un paquet à finir…) et s'installe dans le fond de son lit avec une feuille et un stylo.

* * *

 _Charles.  
_ _Ce n'est pas un ouvrage dédicacé de Dickens, ni le Manuscrit de Voynich.  
_ _Au pire tu aurais arraché un bout du dos, et alors ? C'est la fin de la civilisation ? Le début d'une nouvelle ère glacière ?  
_ _Et tu es celui qui me parle de respect après avoir sous-entendu que j'ai besoin d'une aide médicale ?_

* * *

 _Erik.  
_ _Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps à te répondre.  
_ _Nous n'avons, décidément, rien en commun.  
_ _Merci de me laisser profiter de cet ouvrage sans le polluer avec tes messages à l'écriture digne d'un enfant de CP._

* * *

 _Charles.  
_ _Bonne idée, je t'invite également à arrêter tes commentaires passifs-agressifs.  
_ " _Erik, voyons, comporte toi comme un gentleman… toi qui est profondément stupide !"_

* * *

 _Erik.  
Ne serais-tu pas un peu parano ? (En plus de tout le reste.)_

* * *

 _Charles.  
_ _Je pensais que tu voulais arrêter de "perdre ton temps" à me répondre._

* * *

 _Erik.  
_ _C'est tout à fait vrai. Mais il semblerait que QUELQU'UN (toi) se sente obligé de me provoquer.  
_ _Trouve toi un vrai passe-temps pour rendre ta vie un peu plus gaie.  
_ _P.S : Joyeux Hanoucca._

* * *

Erik a déjà oublié ce que Charles a écrit avant le post scriptum. Il est chez ses parents pour allumer la première bougie de la Ménorah avec le reste de leur famille, qu'ils attendent. Il ne sait pas comment Charles a su qu'il était juif mais ce n'est pas ça qui le marque le plus : Charles parait sincère lorsqu'il lui souhaite un joyeux Hanoucca et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il est dans son ancienne chambre, assis sur son ancien lit, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Le post-it jaune jure sur le papier blanc. Erik le retire délicatement pour poser le livre plus loin et continuer de lire le message et ces deux petits mots : _Joyeux Hanoucca_. Charles n'est pas juif, Erik le sait. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la même religion que lui le lui souhaite et sache la date de cette fête.

Sa mère l'appelle, il sort de ses pensées et ne sait pas quoi faire du papier. Il le pose sur sa table de chevet et rejoint le salon après avoir mis sa kippa. Son oncle et ses cousines sont arrivé·es, on s'embrasse, on se serre contre le coeur, on commence à parler hébreu et Erik se sent bien. On allume la Ménorah derrière la porte, sur le côté gauche de la maison, comme le veut la tradition. On dit les premières bénédictions et enfin, tout ne paraît plus être un combat.

Lorsque les âmes sont endormies, Erik, lui, regarde encore le post-it de Charles. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir son numéro pour le remercier.

À quelques jours du dernier examen de Droit, auquel Charles ne pourrait être plus préparé, une dernière visite à la bibliothèque s'impose. Il n'a plus besoin du fameux ouvrage depuis début décembre, si bien qu'il ne sait pas si Erik a répondu à son dernier message et quelque chose en lui espère et craint que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sur place, il a la confirmation qu'il n'y a que des pages au papier glacé et une typographie à empattements qui explique des lois sybillines. C'est un peu de son fait, il est celui qui a insisté auprès d'Erik pour qu'ils arrêtent ce petit jeu.

Ils se croisent par hasard devant le bâtiment Eames, le jour des départs en vacances et Erik prononce ces mots avant même que Charles ne l'ait vu :

"Passe un joyeux Noël, Charles."

Charles n'a pas le temps de le remercier qu'Erik est déjà parti.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est dédié à ma tendre amie **Glasgow** , pour son anniversaaaaaaiiiire ! Ma Glasgow, je t'embrasse très fort en ce jour spécial ! On se retrouve sur où-tu-sais pour plein d'amour ;)

Aussi, je remercie aux 19 personnes qui ont déjà reviewé cette fic ! Et **COUCOU** aux 105 autres qui lisent sans laisser de commentaire à la fin de leur lecture :D J'espère que ces 18590 mots (en cours) que je suis en train d'écrire sur mon temps libre et de publier pour **vous** , vous plaisent ! Car même si j'ai un peu d'imagination, je ne peux pas le savoir, ça, en fait, puisqu'il y a 85% des gens qui viennent sur cette page qui n'écrivent pas de reviews, même une petite pour dire "merci / j'ai aimé tel passage". Alors ce n'est pas une question d'égo ou de s'envoyer des fleurs ; mais oui, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on publie (gratuitement) et surtout ça pousse les auteures (qui expriment clairement, comme moi, ici, que les reviews leur sont importantes) **à continuer de publier.** Et si vous lisez une fic ici, dans son entier, encore plus si vous avez aimé, **v** **ous êtes concerné-es par cette note car oui, n'en doutez plus, vos reviews vont vivre les textes et FanFiction**.

 **Bêta :** Maya Holmes de mon cœur.

* * *

 **Partie II  
SMS**

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de magique, au sein de la demeure Xavier, dès lors qu'on approche de Noël ? Charles se pose la question chaque année. Bien qu'il sache que c'est sa mère qui passe autant de temps à décorer les pièces aux couleurs festives, la possibilité qu'une entité divine soit également responsable de la beauté ambiante ne le quitte jamais vraiment.

Tout commence par la porte d'entrée, sur laquelle on a accroché une couronne de sapin, de houx et des guirlandes or et rouge, dont pendent des anges en porcelaine, peints à la main. Dans le hall d'entrée, les encadrements des portes sont cernés par d'autres généreuses guirlandes en or, qui accentuent un peu plus l'éclairage déjà impressionnant de la pièce. Les pièces de vie ont été abondamment décorées, particulièrement le salon principal où Sharon Xavier a fait conduire un sapin qu'elle a décoré avec une précision d'orfèvre. Charles aime le contempler, assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Sa mère, qui passe dans le salon à ce moment-même, lui demande de s'asseoir correctement, pour ne pas qu'il reste les jambes pliées sous ses fesses. Il s'exécute sans réfléchir et reprend la lecture de son roman.

Raven arrive à la suite de leur mère, elles cherchent les cadeaux pour les cousins et cousines qui ont été rangés on ne sait plus où. Elle lance au passage son téléphone à son frère pour qu'il le mette à charger et alors qu'il se penche pour atteindre une multiprise, il voit la notification d'une conversation WhatsApp.

"Raven, tu as reçu un message," la prévient-il en haussant la voix.

"Tu me le lis ?"

Il entre le code de verrouillage, ouvre l'application et découvre une conversation de groupe intitulée "Anniversaire Emma". Il lit tout haut la dernière bulle :

"Angel écrit qu'elle a commandé le sac."

"Cool ! Tu peux la remercier ?"

Il s'execute et s'apprête à repousser le téléphone plus loin lorsqu'il remarque qu'un des noms de la conversation lui procure une étrange sensation au fond du ventre.

 _Erik._

Charles hésite longtemps avant de sortir son propre téléphone pour y entrer le numéro de l'autre étudiant.

Le soir, après un dîner au calme avec ses parents et sa sœur, avant que le reste de la famille n'arrive dès le lendemain midi, Charles veille dans sa chambre. Il est couché dans son lit, le dos soutenu par d'épais coussins, son téléphone contre ses jambes redressées. Il doute encore de pouvoir envoyer un message à Erik, d'abord parce qu'il n'a pas donné lui-même son numéro et aussi parce qu'il se demande si ce qu'il a à dire est réellement intéressant.

Intéressant n'est pas le mot. Il a réfléchi à plusieurs entrées en matière et s'il ne s'est pas encore décidé, il est sûr d'une chose, il doit commencer avec un message court et simple. Quelque chose qui n'engage pas forcément à la conversation. _À la cool_ , comme on dit.

Bien, c'est décidé, il faut agir au lieu d'attendre de se sentir prêt car Charles ne sera de toute façon jamais sûr de rien avec Erik Lehnsherr. Il attrape son téléphone à deux mains, stable, et envoie :

 _Bonsoir Erik, c'est Charles Xavier. Ma sœur m'a donné ton numéro. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci pour tes vœux, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Je voulais donc te remercier et te souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.  
_  
C'est envoyé, il ne s'est pas laissé le loisir de se relire pour essayer de gagner quelques secondes inutiles. Il observe encore la conversation toute nouvelle puis décide de reprendre la lecture de son roman. Il n'a pas le temps de finir une page que son téléphone vibre à nouveau.

 _Salut Charles. Je ne t'ai pas remercié non plus pour tes vœux. C'était sympa de ta part.  
_  
Il hausse un sourcil et répond directement.

 _C'est tout à fait normal._

La réponse d'Erik lui provoque un haut-le-cœur.

 _Quand on me fait des remarques par rapport à ma religion d'habitude c'est plus pour me dire des choses comme "mais t'as pas un gros nez, comment ça se fait ?" ou alors "fais pas ton feuj"._

 _C'est horrible. Je suis désolé que tu entendes ce genre de choses._

 _On doit bien te faire des remarques sur ta religion aussi ?_

 _Oh, oui. Quand je dis que j'étais scout on me demande si c'était sympa de se faire toucher par les prêtres._

 _Tu étais scout ?_

 _Oui..._

Charles n'a pas complété sa phrase, préférant se contenter de beaucoup de points plutôt que d'écrire " _quelle saloperie vas-tu trouver à dire ?_ "

 _Ok, cool_

C'est tout, Erik ne rajoute rien d'autre. Charles est à la fois soulagé mais un peu déçu. Comment pourrait-il rebondir ? C'est plutôt agréable de parler avec Erik comme ça, ça ne le dérangerait pas de continuer.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne se parlent pas, ils s'écrivent des textos, ce qui est bien plus rapide que des post-it laissés dans un livre et à la fois plus pratique pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'autre. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à trouver un terrain d'entente, de cette manière. En attendant, Charles s'allonge sur le ventre, son livre posé sur le matelas et reprend sa lecture. Quinze minutes silencieuses passent avant qu'une nouvelle vibration ne l'interrompt.

 _Tu passes Noël chez tes parents ?_

Charles n'en revient pas, Erik a relancé la conversation. Mieux encore, il lui pose une question. Charles oublie définitivement son livre et répond :

 _Oui, ils ont une maison dans le Sussex._

J'imagine très bien un château à la Downton Abbey

Charles émet malgré lui une petite moue. C'est sans doute l'heure tardive qui a annihilé toute censure.

 _C'est globalement ça. Mais bien sûr, notre maison est plus petite.  
Et toi, tu es chez tes parents aussi ?_

Non, ils sont à Jérusalem chez une de mes tantes  
Je passe les fêtes dans la famille d'Emma

Emma Frost : Charles voit immédiatement son visage en lisant son nom. Une très belle jeune femme.

 _Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
_  
Il ne grimace pas lorsqu'il écrit ces mots. Enfin, pas assez pour se poser les bonnes questions.

 _On est sortis ensemble six mois, c'était vraiment rien  
_ _On est amis maintenant_

Amis ou amis-amis... ?

Charles relit sa dernière phrase et réalise bien trop tard qu'il l'a déjà envoyée. C'est vraiment déplacé, il ne connaît pas assez Erik pour lui poser ce genre de questions et quand bien même, Erik fait ce qu'il veut. Il commence à taper " _désolé, cette question n'a pas lieu d'être_ " mais la réponse d'Erik apparaît.

 _On a continué à coucher ensemble quelques mois mais on a définitivement arrêté  
_ _On est vraiment juste amis_

Quelques secondes après, Erik rajoute :

 _Désolé, je sais pas trop pourquoi je te raconte tout ça_

 _Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui ai posé la question. Et on discute, c'est tout._

 _C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, on ne s'est pas encore écrit "je t'emmerde"_

Charles rit de bon coeur.

 _C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'on va finir par devenir amis._

 _Tu m'as l'air bien optimiste, Charles Xavier_

 _Si tu savais :)_

 _Pas besoin de rajouter un smiley, je sais déjà que tu souris quand tu m'envoies des messages  
_  
Cette fois, Charles ne sourit plus. Il fronce même les sourcils, ne fait pas attention à son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère et demande :

 _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _Parce que tu souris tout le temps_  
 _C'était cool de te parler mais je m'endors_  
 _Bonne nuit, Charles._

 _Bonne nuit, Erik._

Charles éteint sa lumière et se rallonge au milieu de son lit deux places. Il se demande si Erik est dans une chambre d'amis ou s'il est installé sur un canapé dépliable. Et s'il porte un pyjama quand il dort.

Puis Charles s'interdit d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

* * *

Monsieur et Madame Frost sont partis les premiers, sans aucun doute pour profiter un peu du calme que leurs quatre enfants ont torturé de leurs voix ces derniers jours. Christian et Adrienne ont fini de se préparer et couverts de pulls, manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gants, ils s'en vont à leur tour pour une balade sur la plage que le froid et le vent ne rendent en rien attirante.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici ?" demande encore Emma et Erik lui lance un regard noir, il déteste se répéter.

"Emma."

"Okay, très bien, je demandais juste… On sera de retour dans une heure."

Cordelia et elle le saluent puis quittent la maison. Tout est enfin beaucoup plus calme, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Erik qui ne supporte que très moyennement le bruit. Il se dirige vers la baie vitrée et admire la vue imprenable sur la plage immense, où des silhouettes se dessinent assez précisément pour qu'il reconnaisse la fratrie Frost. Quand ils ne ressemblent plus à rien, Erik va se servir un café puis s'installe devant la cheminée. En s'asseyant, il retire le téléphone de la poche de son jean et découvre un message reçu il y a une demie-heure. Charles Xavier.

 _Bonjour Erik. J'ai oublié de te demander hier si tu avais réussi tes examens de Droit ?_

C'est une surprise assez agréable. Il avait le sentiment hier d'avoir relancé Charles pour maintenir en vie la conversation ; que ce soit Charles qui fasse l'effort aujourd'hui le fait même sourire. Il avale une grande gorgée du liquide chaud et répond.

 _Salut. Oui, j'ai eu une moyenne de A. Et toi ?_

 _Pareil ! :)_

Est-ce que Charles ment ? Erik a l'impression qu'il est plutôt du genre à avoir des moyennes de A+++ créées spécialement pour lui.

 _Tu continues le droit à partir de janvier ?_

 _Oui ! Et toi ?_

 _Oui !_

 _Avec Mr. Fitzroy ?_

Erik se rend compte que son coeur battait un peu plus fort que prévu lorsqu'il s'arrête lourdement, comme on aurait pressé la pédale de frein en voyant un lapin traverser la route. Non, il n'aura pas cours avec Mr. Fitzroy et soudain, tout parait nul.

 _Non avec Byrne._

La réponse de Charles le fait serrer son téléphone un peu plus fort :

 _Tu es sûr… ?_

 _Oui. J'aurai cours le jeudi matin maintenant._

 _Et moi le lundi après-midi._

 _Moi le lundi après-midi j'ai cours sur la fonction Iogarithme népérien._

 _Alors que moi le jeudi matin j'aurai cours de sociologie…_

 _Donc nos emplois du temps ne permettent pas qu'on ait le même prof._

 _Voilà._

Erik se laisse retomber dans le fond du fauteuil hors de prix dont les parents d'Emma n'arrêtent pas de parler avec la fierté des gens qui peuvent dépenser un mois de salaire dans un putain de meuble puis il avale encore une longue gorgée de café. Il ne savait pas qu'il était si irritable aujourd'hui mais c'est le cas, et la façon dont ça l'énerve de se rendre compte que Charles et lui n'ont réellement plus rien en commun prouve qu'il doit y avoir autre chose responsable de sa mauvaise humeur.

 _Fini les post-it où tu m'insultes de "monstre infâme" alors_

 _Si je ne suis plus au fait de tes agissements proches du satanisme, effectivement, je n'aurais plus de raison de te faire de réflexions.  
_ _;)_

 _Ça va, j'ai pas cramé le bouquin non plus_

 _Tu es d'origine allemande, non ? Ça aurait été de mauvais goût…_

Erik explose d'un rire franc sous la surprise.

 _AOUCH  
_ _Charles Xavier qui fait de l'humour noir ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible !_

 _Désolé ;)_

 _Non, tu ne l'es pas_

 _Non, je ne le suis pas.  
Parce que je sais que je t'ai fait rire._

Il faut un sacré culot pour oser dire "je sais" lorsqu'on a pas passé plus de vingt minutes dans sa vie à parler ensemble. Charles Xavier est finalement plus intriguant qu'il n'y parait. Si au premier abord, il a toutes les caractéristiques du jeune lord anglais issu d'une famille douée pour vivre H24 avec un balai bien enfoncé dans le rectum, il dévoile, quelques rares fois, des facettes de lui qu'Erik ne trouve pas déplaisantes.

 _Tu ne parles pas de la même façon par post-it que par textos,_ remarque-t-il.

 _Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas pareil._

 _J'ai l'impression de ne pas changer, de mon côté._

 _Peut-être._

 _Toi, par contre…_

Erik a utilisé la basse manoeuvre des trois petits points. Ça fait bugger Charles suffisamment longtemps pour que cinq minutes les séparent de sa prochaine réponse :

 _Moi quoi ?_

Erik sourit plus que de raison et lance un minuteur sur son téléphone. Si Charles a mis cinq minutes à répondre (même si c'était involontaire), Erik, lui, en mettra dix, (et c'est tout à fait volontaire). En attendant, il déguste son café et admire la beauté du feu de cheminée qui danse face à lui. Lorsque son minuteur lui indique par une sonnerie stridente que le temps est écoulé, Erik répond :

 _Tu as l'air différent  
_ _Peut-être même sympathique_

 _Est-ce que ça serait si grave, que je le sois ?_

 _Je me suis mal exprimé_

 _Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas sympathique  
C'est que tu ne ME paraissais pas sympathique  
_ _Ça n'a rien à voir_

 _Effectivement…  
_ _Est-ce que tu me fais un compliment, Erik ?_

 _Je n'irai pas jusque là_

Erik se demande si son humour grinçant peut réellement transparaitre en seulement cinq mots. Heureusement, la réponse de Charles le rassure :

 _:D lol_

 _Oh c'est tellement chou de t'imaginer dire "lol"_

Erik lâche son téléphone et le regarde tomber mollement sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Vient. D'écrire. Il se relit, a la confirmation que le message a été envoyé et que Charles est probablement en train de le lire en ce moment même et que c'est la plus grosse connerie de cette fin d'année. Ils sont tous les deux adultes, deux hommes, ça ne se fait pas de qualifier l'autre de "chou", encore moins quand il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un de proche. Erik se demande s'il peut s'excuser, mais peut-être que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, si Charles ne voit aucun mal à ça. Ou bien devrait-il enchaîner sur autre chose ? Et si Charles trouve ça au contraire très déplacé et qu'il a besoin d'excuses pour que le sujet soit clôt ? Eh merde, voilà qu'Erik se prend la tête sur un problème qui n'existe pas, on dirait son père.

Il enfonce son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et tant pis si ça lui presse le flanc gauche.

* * *

"Charles ?" appelle Raven, assise par terre pour étaler face à elle les outils de sa boîte d'ébéniste qu'elle a reçue à Noël.

"Oui ?"

"À qui tu parles ?"

Il relève la tête de son téléphone et le pose sur le canapé bleu canard. Elle lui jette quelques coups d'oeil, rien d'inquisiteur, mais Charles se sent tout de même épié comme s'il était enfermé dans la prison panoptique de Millbank.

"À personne. Je regardais la météo, si vous voulez qu'on fasse bientôt une balade à cheval."

"Je sais, mais j'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps sur ton téléphone dernièrement. Et puis tu souris. Enfin bref, c'est évident que tu parles avec quelqu'un."

Charles a toujours admiré la perspicacité de sa soeur, c'est impressionant et également plaisant d'avoir un membre de sa famille aussi intelligent… sauf quand le sujet de dissection est lui-même, bien entendu. Il souffle, l'air de montrer qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'elle dit et prend rapidement la décision d'être honnête.

"On a parlé cours de droit, avec Erik Lehnsherr."

"Vous aviez cours ensemble ?" l'interroge-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"En cours commun, oui. Il est en master d'Ingénierie."

"Oui, je sais."

Elle lui tourne à nouveau le dos et continue de prendre note de ses nouveaux outils. Charles ramène ses jambes sous ses fesses par réflexe alors qu'il la questionne :

"Tu le connais bien… ?"

 _Assez bien pour savoir si c'est lui qui a rompu avec Emma ? Assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire après son master ? Assez bien pour le qualifier d'ami ?_

"Oh, non. Je connais surtout Emma."

Il attend mais elle ne rajoute rien. C'est reposant d'avoir une soeur qui lui fait assez confiance pour ne rien lui cacher. Et c'est infiniment rassurant d'avoir la certitude qu'il ne se passera rien entre elle et Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

Erik a reçu l'email lui apprenant le départ en retraite de Mrs. Flower à 10h47 et s'est dit qu'il pouvait envoyer un message à Charles à 10h48. Il a vérifié les noms en copie et puisqu'il en manque beaucoup (dont Xavier) ça lui parait naturel de faire passer le mot.

 _Salut Charles. Mrs. Flower partira à la retraite en juillet. Il y a une collecte organisée, je vais t'envoyer le lien._

 _Bonjour Erik. Oh, je pensais qu'elle partirait à la retraite plus tard ! Merci. Mon adresse : cxavier at cambridge point smd point uk._

 _Ok_

 _Au fait, tu passes le nouvel an chez ta famille ?_

 _Oui ! Mes cousins et cousines arrivent le 31. Et toi, tu restes avec Emma ?_

" _Chez_ Emma," corrige tout haut Erik, pour s'empêcher de le lui dire.

 _Oui  
_ _Des amis nous rejoignent_

 _Vous allez faire une grosse fête très alcoolisée qui va finir avec plusieurs meubles et os cassés ?_

 _Et vous, vous allez trinquer au champagne à 19h puis faire une partie de scrabble ?_

 _Exactement. Je prévoie de poser "schizothymiques" dès que possible, pour être sûr de gagner._

 _Et ça rapporte combien de points ?_

 _49, sans case spéciale._

Erik rit, ça résonne dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'est pas séché en sortant de la douche, puisqu'il a tout de suite regardé de qui venait l'email reçu et a enchaîné avec sa conversation avec Charles. Il remonte un peu la serviette sur ses hanches et utilise sa deuxième main pour renchérir :

 _J'y crois pas, tu sais vraiment combien de points ça rapporte…_

 _Bien sûr ;) ! Tu joues à des jeux de société, toi aussi ?_

Ses sourcil blonds se sont rarement levés aussi haut sur son front.

 _Non  
_ _J'aimais bien les Échecs mais ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas joué_

 _J'adore les Échecs ! Moi aussi je n'y ai pas joué depuis bien trop longtemps, parce que je ne trouve pas d'adversaires…_

 _Pareil_

 _Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une partie, de retour à Cambridge ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de plateau_

 _Et moi je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère et mon dos acceptent que je ramène notre jeu en marbre, jusqu'au campus…_

 _Attends_

Erik ouvre son application Web et cherche les mots "jouer aux echecs en ligne". Il découvre l'existence du jeu Chess Free, qui permet de jouer contre des amis et il envoie le lien par sms à Charles pour qu'il le télécharge.

 _Ça te dit ?_ propose-t-il sans penser une seconde que Charles pourrait dire non.

 _Oui !_

 _Je le télécharge. Je serai disponible ce soir, je dois sortir._

 _Bonne journée, Erik.  
_

* * *

Charles retire sa veste qu'il tend à Hugh puis tente d'ôter ses bottes de cheval mais c'est impossible de le faire debout. Il s'assoit à même les marches et ne prête pas attention au regard choqué du valet de chambre alors qu'il arrive enfin à laisser ses bottes pleines de terre sur le carrelage. Il finit de se déshabiller une fois dans ses appartements puis plonge nu dans le bain qu'on lui a préparé.

 _Ok, je suis prêt et l'application est téléchargée :)_ envoie-t-il à Erik, les mains à peine plus hautes que le niveau de l'eau pour ne pas mouiller son téléphone déjà abîmé par les années.

 _Ah je pensais que tu disais que tu serai libre après manger_

 _Pardon, je n'ai pas été clair :(... On peut faire ça plus tard._

 _Non, c'est bon. Laisse-moi dix minutes._

Ça convient à Charles, ainsi il peut se laver pour retirer la terre qui a été projetée par les sabots du cheval de Raven sur ses joues et laver également ses boucles brunes écrasées par le poids de la bombe.

 _Ok je suis prêt pour te faire perdre_

 _Erik, ne sois pas présomptueux ;)_

 _Réaliste_

 _La réponse cliché par excellence…_

 _Ahahaha, tu m'as eu sur ce coup-là_

 _En parlant de coup, qui commence ?_

 _Le jeu distribue la couleur au pif. Les blancs commencent.  
_ _Ah, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit toi qui aies les blancs…_

Charles sourit sans retenue et met de côté la conversation le temps de la partie. Ils s'envoient quelques petites piques de temps à autre, mais dans l'ensemble Charles est plus concentré sur le jeu car il doit se rappeler des coups autorisés ou non. Ils n'ont toujours pas fini lorsqu'on l'appelle pour aller manger, il s'excuse auprès d'Erik, lui demande s'ils pourront continuer plus tard et Erik répond positivement.

 _Génial ! J'ai hâte :) !_ conclut Charles avant de sortir de son bain tiède.

* * *

Erik se met à table à côté d'Emma. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère, Christian, et veut maintenant lui parler à elle.

Elle s'est déjà mise en pyjama, sa longue chevelure blonde est attachée en une tresse aux inspirations nordiques, qui retombe sur son épaule. Elle sert tout le monde en salade et se rassoit dans le fond de son siège. Erik profite que la conversation des parents soit assez forte et prenante pour le reste de la fratrie, pour se pencher vers l'aînée :

"Emma, tu penses que Charles Xavier est gay ?"

Elle prend une petite tomate entre ses doigts, la croque, son regard fixé sur Erik et attend d'avoir avalé pour répéter :

"Charles Xavier. Gay."

"C'est si con que ça, comme question ?"

"Non, non, mais… enfin, ça me parait évident… Non ? Je sais pas."

"Carrément _évident_ ?"

"Non c'est idiot ce que j'ai dit, pardon. C'est sorti tout seul."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait répondre aussi vite ?"

Emma trompe sa concentration sur sa salade en un claquement doigt ; il est clair qu'elle est gênée de la réponse qu'elle se refuse à admettre. Erik doit plusieurs fois insister entre ses dents serrées, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, avant qu'il ne saisisse la raison :

"Oh, j'ai compris : il a refusé tes avances..."

Elle repose sa fourchette, ses épaules s'abattent et la moue honteuse qu'elle lui adresse est le signe clair et définitif qu'il a vu juste. Il commence à rire mais elle tape son bras pour l'arrêter.

"D'accord, mais y'a pas que ça… Je sais pas. Il parait trop parfait pour être complètement hétéro."

"C'est parce qu'il est poli, que tu penses qu'il est gay."

"Voilà."

Ils se sourient, complices.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses la question ? Il te drague ?"

"S'il me drague, j'aurais une petite idée de la réponse."

"C'est vrai. Allez, dis-moi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?"

"Ça m'intrigue."

"Demande-lui," propose Emma, très simplement.

Erik lui en veut presque. Emma est une femme pragmatique, mais pas question qu'elle le soit plus que lui ; il aurait dû avoir l'idée plus tôt.

"C'est ce que j'allais faire."

"Menteur."

"Chut."

"Toi, chut."

Elle lui adresse un regard en coin, sublimé par un sourire discret et Erik la contemple. Elle l'énerve, l'amuse… mais rien de plus. Il n'y a pas cette étincelle entre eux qui fait que tout est un peu trop… _trop_.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, il est dans son lit lorsqu'il reprend la partie avec Charles. Il se demande s'il est couché lui aussi. Il veut faire une blague pour lui demander s'il n'est pas trop tard pour son rythme de papy, mais l'envie n'y est pas. Ils se contentent d'humilier l'autre avec de beaux coups comme le Roque, la Promotion ou la Prise en Passant. Après une partie de plus de deux heures, Erik gagne sans même savoir comment il a fait. C'est Charles qui reprend la conversation par sms :

 _Belle partie :) Merci Erik._

C'est étrange de remercier quelqu'un après une défaite. Ça ne viendrait certainement pas à l'esprit d'Erik.

 _Si tu veux ta revanche, ça me va_

 _Avec plaisir. Demain ? Je vais bientôt me coucher…_

 _Enfin, techniquement je suis déjà couché._

Bien, ils sont donc tous les deux dans un lit, à s'envoyer des sms au milieu de la nuit. Ceci n'est pas particulièrement bizarre.

 _Charles, je peux te poser une question ?_

 _Oui, bien sûr._

"Bien sûr", répète Erik tout bas, moqueur.

 _Est-ce que t'es gay ?_

Il continue d'observer longtemps son écran avant que ça ne lui fasse mal aux yeux et qu'il réalise que leur rapide rythme d'échange s'est brisé. Charles ne réplique pas. Peut-être qu'il prend mal la question. Erik se dit tout de même que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un suggére cette possibilité, ça ne peut pas étonner Charles tant que ça.

Les minutes passent et toujours pas de réponse. Erik fait tourner son téléphone dans sa main, il n'est pas patient, ce genre de situation ne lui réussit pas. Une vibration et Erik sursaute avant de remettre l'écran face à ses yeux pour lire la réponse qui s'affiche.

 _Désolé pour le délai de réponse, ma sœur a fait irruption dans ma chambre  
_ _Je me demande comment tu es passé d'une partie d'Échecs à une question de sexualité ;)_

Erik sourit sans s'en apercevoir.

 _Je te l'accorde, ça n'a aucun rapport  
_ _Ça m'arrive de passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans raison._

 _Tu as des problèmes de concentration :p ?_

 _Non ;) je suis impatient  
_ _Du coup, je change de sujet quand j'ai l'impression que les choses sont trop lentes_

 _Je comprends. J'étais impatient moi aussi._

 _"Étais" ?_

 _L'éducation en école privé est passée par là ;)..._

 _Tu as grandi dans le Sussex ?_

 _Oui._

 _Toi tu as grandi en Angleterre... ?_

 _Mes parents et moi on habitait à Munich jusqu'à mes 12 ans et puis on est venus à Cambridge pour le boulot de mon père_

 _Oh tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir vécu dans deux pays différents ! Tu es de nationalité allemande ?_

 _Et anglaise  
_ _Ma mère a elle-même la double nationalité_

 _C'est encore mieux ! J'aurais adoré avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à deux pays, deux cultures...  
_ _J'aime ma culture et les traditions qui y sont rattachées mais j'ai l'impression que la famille Xavier n'a pas changé depuis plusieurs générations.  
_ _Enfin, on a une demeure aux Etats-Unis alors je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, je voyage tout de même._

 _Où ?_

 _Au Nord de NY._

 _Cool_

 _Raven est RAVIE. Elle adore New York._

 _Tu avais quel âge quand elle a été adoptée ?_

 _Neuf ans. Je ne me souviens pas bien de la vie avant qu'elle ne fasse partie de la mienne.  
_ _As-tu des frères et sœurs ?_

 _Non  
_ _Fils unique_

 _Oh je comprends mieux... :))))_

Erik rit en imaginant parfaitement le sourire mutin de Charles Xavier.

 _?! Il va falloir que tu t'expliques ;)..._

 _Rien, c'était une blague._

Ça le fait secouer lentement la tête avant qu'il ne change de côté pour s'allonger sur son autre flanc. Ses yeux le piquent un peu, il est plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, parce que la conversation avec Charles l'a happé. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, il le sait puisqu'il reçoit :

 _Je m'endors sur mon téléphone...  
_ _Bonne nuit Erik ! À bientôt pour la revanche !_

 _Prépare toi à perdre encore une fois_

 _:)_

Erik éteint son téléphone et le pose sur la table de chevet. Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit avec une chose en tête : Charles n'a pas répondu à sa question.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Impossible de commencer cette note sans vous **REMERCIER** , vous qui avez pris le temps de lire ma note (puis le chapitre qui suivait :p) et d'avoir commenté à la suite de votre lecture. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de retour sur un chapitre, en quatre ans de publication sur ce site ; ça m'a énormément touché de constater que la note avait été lue, comprise, soutenue. À celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewé ou envoyé un MP, du fond du cœur, **merci** , je me répète mais c'est vrai et surtout c'est important : les retours des lectrices/lecteurs sur les fanfictions font vivre les fanfictions (et font très plaisir aux auteur-es). **D** **onc n'hésitez pas à reviewer les fics qui vous plaisent, les auteur-es qui vous plaisent, même un simple mot, une phrase, bref, ce qui vous passe par le cœur :D !**

J'en profite aussi pour remercier les guests du dernier chapitre : **Rhea, Vicky, Loan**.

La mention des frais téléphoniques liés au Brexit en fin de chapitre n'est sans doute pas vrai 1/ je n'ai pas trouvé l'info 2/ ça ne me gênait vraiment pas de tacler le Brexit.

Et parce que cette intro n'en finit pas, je fais un énooooorme coucou (ou zizi, je sais plus) à **Nalou** , pour son anniversaire. Ma chérie, TMTC, love ya, Cherik, zizi (encore, oups).

 **Bêta** **:** Elise Lucet. Non j'déconne, **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

Le silence qui règne dans la demeure a l'ADN du renouveau. C'est le 1er janvier et Charles est le premier à se réveiller. Il enfile sa robe de chambre rouge impérial, ses chaussons assortis, afin de se rendre dans le salon. Tout n'a pas été encore rangé, parce que la famille Xavier autorise les membres du personnel à profiter des fêtes, comme tout être humain normal. Ce n'est pas non plus sans dessus-dessous, c'est simplement le spectacle d'une maison qui vit. Charles aime ça.

Debout devant l'immense bow window de la face Est, il regarde le ciel dégagé, d'une couleur très pâle, froide et belle. Il y a encore un peu de neige, elle couvre les jardins, les arbres. Il inspire et expire : c'est une nouvelle année.

Il n'a jamais changé d'opinion face à genre de choses. Son optimisme exagéré le pousse chaque premier janvier à penser que le mauvais disparaîtra, que seul subsistera le bonheur dans le futur proche. C'est tellement plus facile de vivre, comme ça, selon lui.

À midi, c'est un brunch qui nourrit la famille au grand complet. On a mis un CD de jazz calme et ça correspond à tout le monde. Raven et lui partiront ce soir pour Cambridge, ils profitent encore de leur temps libre pour se reposer. Et lui profite d'être seul sur un canapé pour envoyer un message.

 _Cher Erik, je te présente mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année.  
J'espère que tu apprendras à ne plus martyriser les livres de la bibliothèque et que tu t'engageras à perdre fréquemment aux Échecs.  
_ _Et plus sérieusement, je te souhaite du bonheur, la santé et tout ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir de plus positif dans ta vie !_

 _Cher Charles, je te souhaite également une bonne année  
Je ferai un effort pour les livres, mais tu sais, si je fais ça, c'est par générosité. Ainsi, les élèves qui auront cours les années suivantes, remarqueront les pages marquées et donc les passages importants. Pour les Echecs, je ne peux rien te promettre.  
_ _À toi aussi, je te souhaite tout ça.  
_ _Peut-être même qu'en 2018, on arrivera à se voir sans que ça ne dégénère._

L'idée n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire… Charles s'imagine aller boire un café dans ce petit bistrot dans la rue piétonne qu'il aime tant, celui avec des fauteuils dépareillés et un éclairage finement réfléchi. Il s'y voit regarder par la fenêtre, admirer les gens enveloppés dans des manteaux hors normes, avant de distinguer la silhouette d'Erik, grande, rassurante. Le suivre des yeux alors qu'il marche jusqu'à lui, en retirant son écharpe, sa veste. Une main qui passe dans ses cheveux pour retirer quelques flocons. Avoir envie d'y passer sa main, à son tour.

Charles ferme les yeux et appuie l'arrière de sa nuque contre les coussins. Ce n'est rien, juste quelques fantasmes sans fondement. Il y a quelques jours, Erik lui a demandé, directement, si Charles était gay. Il n'a pas répondu. Il a gagné du temps en prétextant que sa soeur était rentrée dans sa chambre et a bien réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait dire : déjà, le terme _gay_ ne lui convient pas tout à fait. Il y a songé, souvent, longtemps, mais n'a jamais su trouver le mot qui le fait se sentir chez lui. Charles fantasme naturellement sur des hommes, pourtant ce sont des femmes qu'il drague et qu'il prend plaisir à draguer. L'amour, ça va, ça vient. Le sexe, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité.

Voilà pour la moitié de l'équation, l'autre concerne Erik. Pourquoi a-t-il posé la question ? Par suspicion ? Peur ? Envie ? _Envie_ , le mot fait sourire Charles. Erik est sorti avec des femmes, peut-être est-il bi, mais il y a peu, très peu de chance que… _Chance_ , le mot fait espérer Charles.

Alors non, il n'a pas répondu et ne répondra pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils ont bien d'autres choses à se dire et ils peuvent tout à fait éviter ce sujet. Charles préférerait.

 _Chiche_. Lui répond-il, amusé.

 _J'aime vivre dangereusement_

 _Tu peux venir à l'anniversaire d'Emma si tu veux_

 _Je n'ai pas été invité…_

 _Tkt je lui en ai parlé  
Elle t'enverra pas d'invitation officielle alors tu dois me croire_

 _Est-ce que je vais le regretter ?_

 _De me croire ? Non, je n'ai qu'une parole_

 _Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sérieux…_

 _Je le suis_

Charles relit leurs derniers échanges et répond avec dans le ventre la même sensation que lorsqu'il loupe une marche.

 _D'accord, je te crois, alors. Quand est-ce ?_

 _Le 10  
Elle a privatisé Hudson's Ale House. Tu vois où c'est ?_

 _Je chercherai sur internet._

 _Cool_

 _Tu rentres demain à Cambridge ?_

 _Non, ce soir. Et toi ?_

 _Demain_

 _On se croisera peut-être avant le 10 alors._

 _Peut-être.  
_

* * *

Ça fait une semaine qu'Erik est retourné à Cambridge et il n'a toujours pas croisé Charles Xavier. Ce n'est pas étonnant, le campus est immense. Heureusement ils parlent par sms, parfois, et joue aux Échecs en ligne, souvent. C'est plutôt cool.

Charles se défend bien, il commence même à enchaîner les victoires et ça n'est pas si désagréable de perdre, réalise Erik. Petit, il était du genre colérique, les jeux de société le rendaient dingue. Adolescent, la seule proposition de jouer à un jeu de carte l'énervait tout autant. Avec Charles, ce n'est plus tellement le cas.

L'anniversaire d'Emma approche et Erik n'a toujours pas d'idée de cadeaux. Il faudrait qu'il lui achète quelque chose de spécial, ils ont quand même eu une histoire, mais il déteste faire les magasins et ne se voit pas commander sur internet. Tant pis, il participera au cadeau commun, ça ira très bien.

Ce soir, il mange des pâtes, assis sur le tabouret de sa cuisine, le téléphone posé à côté de son assiette.

 _Une partie ?_ propose-t-il à Charles.

 _Bonsoir Erik  
Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu mal à la tête ce soir… Une prochaine fois ?_

 _Ouais, pas de soucis  
T'as des migraines ?_

 _Non, non. Juste la fatigue, je pense, rien de grave. Mais je ne me sens pas en état de faire un beau match._

 _Je comprends_

 _Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

 _Ouais, sauf que les cours d'ergo sont un calvaire_

 _Et toi ?_

 _Plutôt bonne, la migraine ne s'est réveillée qu'en fin de journée.  
Pourquoi ces cours sont un calvaire ?_

 _Le prof me rend dingue. C'est Schmidt, tu vois qui c'est ?_

 _Oh, oui, j'en ai entendu parler…._

 _Bref_

 _Je vais te laisser si tu as mal à la tête, alors_

 _Si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose qui t'embête, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un texto_

Erik grimace en lisant la proposition de Charles. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend ?

 _Par rapport à Schmidt. Ou autre chose. Si je peux aider...,_ ajoute Charles.

Erik le croit. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le lui dira.

 _L'adresse pour la fête de demain : 77 High Street._

* * *

Charles inspire en gonflant le ventre - une technique simple mais efficace pour calmer le tigre de l'angoisse qui se fait les griffes sur son estomac, à ce moment précis. Il vérifie sa cravate grise et passe soigneusement ses mains sur sa chemise bleu clair. Il se tient droit, s'inspecte dans le miroir en pied face à lui et soupire assez fort pour que son ventre paraisse un peu plus mince. Il peut faire du sport (si, si, techniquement, il _peut_ en faire, qu'il en ait envie est une toute autre histoire) mais il sera toujours aussi petit, ça n'aide pas à lui donner une haute (sans mauvais jeu de mot) opinion de lui-même.

Bon, il va être en retard, il faut qu'il se dépêche. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir puis il met sa veste en tweed en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il revient sur ses pas, retire sa cravate en se blâmant mentalement pour cette idée débile, puis part pour de bon, enfin.

Le Hudon est plus grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait et la musique beaucoup plus forte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y entre de profil, histoire de réussir à se glisser parmi les gens. Une main l'arrête.

"Tu es vraiment venu."

"Bien sûr que je suis venu, Raven, je n'allais pas refuser une invitation, ça aurait été impoli."

"Même si tu n'as pas reçu de carton d'invitation ?"

"Je suis beaucoup moins à cheval sur les conventions, que vous ne pensez…"

" _Vous_ ?", répète Raven.

"Charles !"

Toute intervention qui lui permettrait de ne pas évoquer ses longues discussions avec Erik Lehnsherr est la bienvenue. Charles se retourne à l'appel de son nom, avec la fidélité d'un des corgis de Sa Majesté. Découvrir que c'est Hank McCoy qui l'a reconnu est d'autant plus agréable.

"Hank, quelle bonne surprise !"

"Je te retourne le compliment."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande-t-il en remarquant le paquet que Charles tient entre ses mains.

"Un cadeau, c'est l'anniversaire d'Emma Frost, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hank tente de maîtriser son sourire moqueur, le regard appuyé vers Raven qu'il veut comme témoin, mais ils ont été élevés par les mêmes parents, alors, elle ne peut pas rire de Charles sur ce coup-là.

"Toi aussi tu lui as apporté quelque chose…?"

"Oh ça va, Hank…" souffle-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Il baisse les yeux, clairement déçu d'avoir fait fuir Raven et bien que Charles lui adresse un sourire compatissant, il ne le remarque pas et s'en va à son tour. Bien, au moins ça laisse à Charles le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire à Erik lorsqu'ils se croiseront enfin. Son paquet toujours dans les mains, il inspecte la salle du bas. Il y a beaucoup plus de femmes que d'hommes, ça devrait être facile de reconnaître la tête d'Erik. Il lui reste la salle du haut, il monte donc l'escalier en colimaçon, avec non seulement des jambes qui tremblent mais en plus un coeur qui veut faire concurrence aux baffles qui lui hurlent dessus. Arrivé à l'étage, il découvre avec soulagement qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde qu'en bas et que ça va être plus facile de trouver son partenaire d'Échecs. Il tourne sur lui-même et tombe sur une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux vairons.

"Amy," sourit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

"Charles ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici... Rose, je te présente Charles Xavier."

"Oh, le fameux…" sourit la-dite Rose en lui faisant la bise à son tour.

"Serais-je donc célèbre ?"

"Amy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi après votre dernière rencontre. C'est plutôt rare, des hommes qui draguent en parlant de… génétique, c'est ça ? Enfin, ça doit être ce que tu étudies ?"

"Non ! Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la génétique mais finalement, ce n'est pas le major que j'ai choisi… Dans une autre vie, peut-être," s'excuse-t-il presque.

"Je vais nous chercher à boire. Charles, tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Avec plaisir, je prendrai la même chose que toi."

"Je viens avec toi," lance Rose en prenant son amie par le bras.

Elles regardent Charles par-dessus leurs épaules une dernière fois et rient derrière leurs mains élégantes. Charles sourit malgré lui, elles sont très belles, ça reste un vrai plaisir de se faire accoster de la sorte. Mais pas autant que de réaliser qu'Erik est là, lui aussi, et qu'il le fixe, probablement depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu les deux jeunes femmes. Ils se rapprochent au même rythme et se font face. Si Charles ne s'en veut pas de sourire, c'est parce qu'Erik sourit tout autant. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, mais son adversaire d'Échecs est plus rapide :

"Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Amy."

"Peu, on s'est déjà croisé, voilà tout," répond très rapidement Charles, parce que bien que la jeune femme soit charmante et intelligente, il n'a pas envie de parler d'elle maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande Erik, avec exactement la même grimace que Hank, alors qu'il fixe le cadeau.

"Ah, c'est un pack : une bougie et un bon pour un massage au Belfry SPA. Emma pourra choisir celui qu'elle veut, je ne la connais pas assez pour pouvoir sélectionner celui qui lui conviendrait."

Erik garde son visage baissé mais relève juste ses yeux très gris vers Charles.

"C'est un cadeau pour Emma," observe-t-il, pas très finement.

"Oui, voilà."

"Tu ne la connais pas _du tout_."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour arriver à une fête les mains vides !" s'offusque Charles en secouant la tête.

"C'est un reproche ?" s'énerve soudain Erik, sans raison.

"Un reproche… ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais…"

"Ce n'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi irritant ?" explose Erik.

" _Moi_ ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et tu m'agresses !"

"C'est toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher de me balancer tes bonnes mannières à tout bout de champ, comme si j'étais un connard fini !"

"Erik Lehnsherr qui s'énerve, comme c'est original…" intervient Emma Frost en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils se taisent instantanément et Charles a besoin de quelques secondes pour réussir à sourire et saluer la jeune femme. Il lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, elle le remercie de son regard aussi froid que ses lèvres ont l'air chaudes. Sa main se pose sur l'avant-bras d'Erik alors qu'elle reprend, d'une voix impressionnante et sèche :

"J'ai vu ton mot sur la carte du cadeau commun. Quel honneur, je suis ravie de savoir que tu as participé de 10£ pour l'achat de ce sac _vert._ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sortis ensemble, un cadeau personnalisé aurait été sans doute… déplacé, n'est-ce pas ?" ironise-t-elle et soudain, tout fait sens.

Charles regarde Erik, il a l'air si énervé contre lui-même, c'est douloureux à voir. Il se rappelle soudain qu'il tient dans ses propres mains un paquet enveloppé dans du papier argenté. Emma a suivi son regard et ses joues rougissent un peu lorsqu'elle demande :

"C'est pour moi ?"

"Oui," bredouille Charles. "Mais il y a erreur, ce n'est pas de ma part." Il met de force son cadeau entre les mains d'Erik. "C'est un cadeau d'Erik, je le sous-pesais pour essayer de deviner ce que c'était."

Erik relève son regard à son tour et fixe Charles. Chose incroyable : ses joues sont réellement rouges. Pas question de le laisser parler.

"Pardon, vraiment, j'ai insisté pour retenir Erik, c'est de ma faute…" rit Charles avec une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Ça l'inquiète, d'ailleurs, de se rendre compte qu'il peut aussi facilement mentir. Emma le juge de ses yeux indescriptibles et tourne son corps vers celui d'Erik. C'est tellement simple de les imaginer serrés l'un contre l'autre que Charles se hait d'y penser. Emma tend la main en demandant d'une voix sèche si elle peut ouvrir le cadeau, il semblerait qu'elle croit Charles mais qu'elle s'attend à trouver une souris morte dans le paquet. Erik lui donne, les gestes mous, le regard fuyant. Elle déchire le papier de ses ongles et a un bref mouvement de recul.

"Ah, c'est un vrai cadeau," commente-t-elle nûment. Elle sort la bougie, l'inspecte, la sent et a un petit sourire aussi discret que sincère. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe noire dans laquelle a été glissé le bon pour le massage et cette fois, elle relève des yeux désolés vers Erik.

Charles se recule, il n'écoute plus. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire ; Emma est rassurée, l'honneur d'Erik est sauf. Charles se glisse parmi les gens, il n'avance pas, il fuit une situation dans laquelle il n'a pas sa place. Arrivé au bar, Amy lui attrape gentiment le bras et lui sourit. Il sourit aussi.

* * *

Erik en est physiquement malade. Son coeur bat trop vite, son estomac fait la gueule et ses poings sont serrés, prêts à se fondre sur n'importe quoi (ou qui), qui le fera craquer. Emma est _émue_ \- mains qui tremblent et yeux rouges, rien que ça - et ils détestent ça tous les deux, ils ne sont pas doués avec les sentiments.

"Merci," finit-elle par lâcher sans le considérer.

"Me remercie pas," grogne-t-il, le regard tout aussi éloigné du sien.

Elle remballe le cadeau, en profite qu'une de ses amies passe par là pour lui demander de mettre le paquet dans le sac, manque de dire quelque chose, puis finit par s'éloigner elle aussi. Bien, c'était horriblement gênant et Erik est persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas se reparler d'aussi tôt. Lui doit de toute façon retrouver Charles avec sa chemise de comptable des années cinquante et ses manières de bonne fée de conte pour enfants. Sérieusement : qui fait des choses comme ça ? Qui achète un cadeau (un très bon cadeau, d'autant plus) à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas, pour finalement faire croire qu'il vient de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et _pourquoi_ faire ça ? Emma aurait de toute façon eu sa bougie et son massage alors, il semblerait que la question soit _pour qui_ Charles a fait ça et que la réponse soit _pour Erik_. Ils doivent en parler.

Merci la génétique de lui avoir donné les centimètres nécessaires pour balayer une pièce des yeux et trouver sa cible. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour retrouver la tignasse brune de Charles Xavier, qui s'agite très probablement parce qu'il opine de la tête, comme l'être excessivement optimiste qu'il est. Erik se fraye un chemin parmi la foule compacte et tombe nez-à-nez avec Charles, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il a un sourire poli, l'air de dire " _Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir_ ". Pas question qu'il parle le premier, il a déjà fait sa loi il y a cinq minutes en décrétant de faire passer Erik pour le héros de la soirée, il ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

"Il faut qu'on parle," ordonne Erik.

"Maintenant ?"

"Maintenant. Dehors."

Les deux yeux bleus ont des airs de stroboscopes alors que les paupières les cachent dans des sursauts indescriptibles. Ils n'ont pas le temps de bouger cependant qu'Amy Wepping apparait, yeux vairons et bouche en coeur. Elle a mis son manteau et attrape le bras de Charles.

"On peut y aller," dit-elle. "Et Rose nous attend déjà à la sortie."

Rose… Rose Invegan… ? Charles Xavier raccompagne Amy et sa meilleure amie Rose, chez elles, dans leur appartement d'où proviennent des rumeurs comme quoi les deux filles partagent le _même lit_?

"Bien, allons-y. Désolé Erik, nous continuerons notre discussion une prochaine fois," s'excuse-t-il le plus poliment du monde.

Il le salue d'un signe de la tête puis guide Amy à travers la salle. Ils descendent l'escalier en colimaçon et disparaissent dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée.

Erik a sa réponse. Charles n'est pas gay. C'est un putain de playboy.

* * *

À son réveil, Charles découvre qu'il a reçu deux sms. Son coeur bat un peu plus fort, à l'idée qu'Erik soit celui qui l'a contacté durant la nuit, mais l'espoir meurt bien vite lorsqu'il lit les noms d'Amy et Rose. Rose le remercie de les avoir raccompagnées et lui souhaite un bon dimanche, en lui précisant à nouveau le nom de cette série Netflix qu'elle lui conseille. Amy le remercie aussi, un peu plus sérieusement.

Charles a mis longtemps à comprendre que les deux femmes étaient plus qu'amies. Lorsqu'il les a raccompagnées, elle étaient chacune accrochées à un de ses bras et le complimentaient sur sa générosité du fait de les ramener chez elles, alors que ce n'était absolument pas son chemin. Il a eu peur d'être invité à rester avec elle, ou _elles_ , et cherchait mentalement quelle excuse il pouvait brandir pour rentrer chez lui sans les froisser et sans leur faire comprendre qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas de passer la nuit avec _deux_ femmes, vu qu'avec une seule, c'était déjà assez compliqué. Et puis quelques regards échangés entre Amy et Rose, une caresse furtive sur la main de l'autre, ont suffi pour lui faire comprendre que les deux femmes s'aimaient et entretenaient une relation charnelle. À dire vrai, il s'est tout de même posé la question de savoir comment il réagirait si elles lui proposaient de rester pour regarder… Charles aurait très certainement accepté.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, bien sûr. Arrivées devant leur porte, les deux femmes ont commencé à paraitre gênées, elle-même à la recherche d'excuse pour ne pas faire rentrer leur alibi. Charles les a bien vite rassurées, il ne sait plus les mots exacts qu'il a utilisés pour leur faire comprendre, et bien, qu'il avait compris.

Si deux femmes avaient monopolisé son esprit sur le chemin de l'aller, c'est un homme qui l'obséda sur le chemin du retour. Un homme qui voulait lui parler mais qui ne l'avait pas recontacter. Que c'était compliqué d'entretenir un semblant de relation (quelle qu'elle soit) avec Erik Lehnsherr…

Charles n'y pense plus du reste de la journée. Il a beaucoup de travail et doit absolument ranger son appartement pour ne plus avoir l'impression de vivre dans un pays du Moyen-Orient où les USA et leur politique de gros _boum-boum_ ont élu domicile sans fondement ni raison. En plein passage d'aspirateur dans son petit salon, Charles est arrêté par une vibration contre sa cuisse. Cette fois, le message vient réellement d'Erik.

 _Réveillé ?_

Il est dix-sept heures, pourquoi est-ce qu'Erik pose cette question ? Est-ce qu'il croit que Charles fait la sieste, comme les enfants ?

 _Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _Ok  
On peut parler ?_

Rien à faire, même si Charles est persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de mal et même si Erik n'est ni son père, ni un professeur, ni un quelconque membre des forces de l'ordre, il se sent petit et misérable, à cause de cette simple question qui remue en lui toutes les erreurs de sa vie, qui risquent de lui tomber dessus à ce moment précis. Il éteint l'aspirateur, inspire en gonflant le ventre, fait un geste avec ses mains pour montrer à sa respiration le bon chemin à prendre puis s'assoit sur le canapé.

 _Oui, bien sûr._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait croire à Emma que le cadeau venait de moi ?_

Charles ne sait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Puisque ça lui parait trop compliqué de mentir, il lâche sans réserve :

 _Parce qu'elle t'en aurait terriblement voulu si tu ne lui avais pas fait de cadeau._

 _Ok  
_ _Et ?  
_ _Ça aurait été mon problème_

 _Peut-être…. mais tout de même…_

 _C'est parce que tu l'as vue s'énerver que t'as voulu la calmer ?_

 _Oui, mais pas seulement…...  
..._

 _Je comprends pas quand t'utilises 1000 points de suspension, Charles  
_ _Je te comprends pas en général, en fait_

Charles soupire tout haut, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il inspire et répond :

 _Parce que tu es mon ami et que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal. Je ne connais pas Emma, qu'elle reçoive un cadeau de ma part ou non n'allait rien changer. Mais pour elle, et pour toi, c'était important que le cadeau vienne de ta part._

Plus de réponse. Charles se demande si Erik s'est dit "Ah, okay," et est passé à la suite de son dimanche, satisfait d'avoir eu une réponse. Lorsque le téléphone de Charles vibre à nouveau, il arrête l'aspirateur et reste debout pour lire le sms reçu.

 _Je ne savais pas que j'étais ton ami_

Ça fait rire Charles, réellement rire tout haut. Un bruit court, simple, léger.

 _Evidemment que tu es mon ami, Erik.  
_ _Enfin, pour moi ça me parait évident…  
_ _Désolé._

 _Non non, ne sois pas désolé  
_ _C'est cool_

 _Cool :)_

 _Oui, je viens de le dire_

Cette fois, le rire de Charles est un peu plus amer. Mais ça ne fait rien. Toujours est-il que, même s'il peut parfois être aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison rouillée au fin fond de l'URSS durant la Guerre Froide, Erik reste son ami. Et Charles aime bien la sensation de papillons dans le ventre qui le prend, lorsqu'il y pense.

* * *

 _Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

Erik vient à peine d'arriver dans son appartement. Il ne prend pas la peine de retirer sa veste et son écharpe, et répond à Charles :

 _Une journée de merde, comme à chaque fois que j'ai cours avec Schmidt_

 _:(  
_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je suis parano, mais je crois vraiment qu'il ne peut pas me saquer_

 _Bon, il reste 4 mois de cours, est-ce que tu penses 1/ pouvoir tenir 2/ l'avoir l'année prochaine ?_

 _1/ tkt je vais pas lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule (même si j'en ai trèèès envie)  
_ _2/ si ma demande d'Erasmus est acceptée, au moins je serais sûr d'être tranquille_

 _Erasmus ?_

Il faut que Charles répète le mot pour qu'Erik réalise qu'ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il y pense, l'Allemagne lui manque, d'une certaine manière, et la perspective de faire une partie de sa formation à l'HTW de Berlin l'excite réellement. Il a fait la demande officielle en septembre dernier et devrait recevoir très prochainement la réponse. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne soit pas accepté : il a la double nationalité, parle déjà allemand couramment et a de très bonnes notes. Mais un papier qui lui certifiera tout ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Entre temps, il doit en parler à Charles. C'est un peu étrange, il se sent coupable… sans savoir de quoi précisement. Il a l'impression de devoir avouer une connerie, ou que sa décision de partir un an va blesser Charles, ce qui est idiot, bien sûr. Les amis se soutiennent mutuellement et Charles sera sans aucun doute ravi pour lui. Tout de même. Erik a un goût étrange en bouche alors qu'il tappe sur son clavier :

 _Je pars 1 an à Berlin  
_ _Enfin j'attends la confirmation mais c'est sûr à 99%_

 _Chouette :)_

Charles utilise des mots comme _chouette_. C'est à se demander comment Erik fait pour ne pas plus se foutre de lui, au quotidien.

 _Ouais, j'ai hâte_

 _J'imagine._

 _Plus de Schmidt, plus de temps de merde, plus de folie autour d'un prochain mariage dans la famille royale_

 _Guten tag la bière, les chaussettes dans les sandales et la discipline._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces clichés, Charles ;) ?_

 _Je plaisante, bien entendu._

 _Tu partirais quand ?_

 _Début juillet. Je veux voyager un peu en Europe avant la rentrée._

La conversation s'arrête ainsi et heureusement, car Erik va finir par mourir de chaud s'il ne se déshabille pas. Il travaille un peu, dîne dans sa cuisine par-dessus un bouquin puis prend sa douche avant d'aller se coucher. Il hésite entre continuer à lire ou regarder un porno pour se toucher avant de s'endormir lorsque son téléphone émet un sifflement.

 _Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de frais de surtaxe pour les sms envoyés dans d'autres pays européens, mais apparement ça ne concerne pas notre formidable pays qui a voté cette aberration de Brexit._

Charles a bien fait de se poser la question, Erik n'y avait même pas pensé. Ils pourront continuer à jouer à leur application de jeu d'Échecs en ligne, mais si leur conversation par sms leur coûte une blinde, ça ne va pas être possible…

 _On s'enverra des emails_

 _Ça me convient._

C'est bien, les emails, c'est pratique, ça s'envoie en quelques secondes, on peut aussi mettre des liens, photos, vidéos, on les reçoit sur téléphone en plus, que demande le peuple. Erik a beau se répéter tout ça, rien à faire, un sentiment assez naze le prend alors qu'il comprend que son voyage d'un an ne sera pas sans conséquence sur sa relation avec Charles.

Relation qui est très étrange, si vous lui demandez son avis : ils ont commencé par se détester (ce qui est assez normal, compte tenu de leur caractère respectif). Puis Charles a réussi à prouver, par on ne sait quel miracle, qu'Erik et lui peuvent finalement s'entendre et Erik l'a cru. Pire, Erik a aimé le croire. Ils sont amis maintenant, encore une fois grâce à l'aisance de Charles de parler de sentiments et ça convient à Erik, énormément. Car on pourra toujours lui reprocher sa façon de parler aussi sophistiquée qu'un _After Eight_ , son optimisme écœurant et ses yeux trop beaux, Charles reste un être dont Erik ne se voit plus se passer un jour. C'est son calme qui l'impressionne le plus. Erik ne le jalouse pas, non. Erik veut que Charles le calme. Erik voudrait beaucoup de choses, de la part de Charles. Qu'il lui accorde son temps, au moins un jour, entier, qu'ils le passent ensemble. Qu'il fasse un peu partie de sa vie, qu'il sache ce que c'est, de vivre comme lui. Ou avec lui. Les deux lui vont.

Charles n'a rien à voir avec Erik et c'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il l'apprécie autant. Qu'il pense à lui, autant.

Erik prie rarement ; lorsque ses parents lui demandent de joindre un membre de la famille malade à ses prières, lorsqu'une catastrophe a secoué la Terre, où que ce soit, et qu'Erik ressent le besoin de se tourner vers le Ciel pour souhaiter que les âmes parties soient en paix. Ce soir, Erik prie pour que Charles ne l'oublie pas pendant son voyage. Et comme ça ne lui suffit pas pour calmer la sensation de vide qui est en train de grandir en lui, il lui envoie :

 _Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble, avant mon départ ?_

* * *

Il ne fait plus un froid détestable dehors, c'est même maintenant la chaleur qui écrase les corps. Les mois ont passés, les examens aussi. Charles et Erik n'ont jamais arrêté de jouer via leur application d'Échecs, ni de se parler par sms. Oui, seulement par sms. Ils se croisent parfois sur le campus, se saluent, échangent des banalités, puis repartent chacun de leur côté. Ça a l'air de convenir à Erik et surtout, ça convient à Charles, qui s'oblige à ne pas trop voir Erik Lehnsherr, car ce lâche part bientôt en Allemagne et oui, Charles lui en veut assez pour le qualifier de lâche.

C'est tout à fait gratuit et faux, il en convient. Sauf qu'il est bien plus facile pour Charles d'en vouloir à Erik, plutôt que de comprendre que ce n'est plus seulement de l'amitié qu'il ressent pour lui.

Est-ce qu'il y a eu un point de départ à l'évolution de ses sentiments, ça, il serait impossible d'en être sûr. Ce qu'il ressent pour lui, désormais, a grandi lors de leurs incalculables discussions par sms, parfois au milieu de la nuit, où les deux hommes ont fini par se livrer sur des sujets qu'ils pensaient inavouables. Charles a même parlé à Erik de la fois où son père l'a giflé, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Ce n'est rien, une gifle, des enfants subissent bien pire. Ça a tout de même assez traumatisé Charles pour qu'il y pense lors de ses cauchemars les plus sinistres. Charles lui a même avoué que c'est parce que son père l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser, simplement sur les lèvres, sa cousine par alliance. Le genre de choses qu'un enfant fait sans en comprendre la symbolique et le genre de choses qu'un adulte interprète d'une toute autre manière. Charles en a honte, aujourd'hui. Alors qu'enfant, ça avait juste été un bisou.

Erik lui a raconté ses années au collège, le harcèlement. Ses pensées suicidaires de l'époque.

Ils ont parlé, de tout, oui, de tout. Enfin presque. Ils n'ont jamais évoqué leurs histoires d'amour, de coeur, de lit. Et Charles garde encore en lui ces mots secrets, ceux qui s'orthographient ainsi : _ce que je ressens pour toi, Erik Lehnsherr, je le chéris et j'en ai peur._

Aujourd'hui, ils se voient. Dans un bistro, en plein Cambridge. La décoration est tout à fait à la mode, il y a des cactus, des murs pastels et des plantes dont les pots sont suspendus par du macramé. Charles est arrivé en avance, parce qu'il s'agit du verre qu'ils se sont promis de prendre avant le départ d'Erik et Erik part après-demain. Erik, lui, arrive à l'heure. Il porte une chemise en jean clair, dont il a retroussé les manches. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée, les muscles de son avant-bras se contractent. Charles les remarque.

Erik le voit, s'approche, prend place. Le serveur arrive au même instant et prend leur commande - un café, un thé vert. Les voilà seuls. Ils sourient.

"Tes affaires sont prêtes ?"

"J'ai bouclé ma dernière valise il y a une heure."

"Tu sais déjà où tu dors, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, dans une résidence universitaire. J'ai une amie sur place qui m'aide depuis quelques semaines avec les papiers, tout ça…"

"Cool," sourit Charles, enfin, il espère que ça se voit sur son visage, car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il force sur ses joues, elles qui ne veulent pas coopérer.

On les sert et ils se jettent sur leurs tasses. C'est comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent : ils n'arrivent pas à communiquer. Par sms, les choses passent tellement facilement. De visu, Charles n'a plus rien qui l'empêche de contempler les yeux gris d'Erik, sa machoire carrée et la carrure de tout son corps. Et lorsqu'il est face à tout ça, il ne pense qu'à une chose. Le sms : _Est-ce que t'es gay ?_

Ils n'en ont plus reparlé depuis et Charles a la certitude qu'Erik n'avait pas posé la question, par intérêt. Il n'a jamais rien tenté comme approche et c'est tout à fait normal, car, et Charles n'oubliera jamais ce message-là non plus " _En parlant de perfection, ta soeur est magnifique.  
Ça doit être bizarre, pour tes parents, que l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté soit plus beau que leur enfant naturel."_

Erik est tellement hors de portée de Charles, qu'ils ne doivent même pas vivre dans le même univers, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils ont tant de mal à se comprendre.

"Alors, tu penses m'avoir oublié d'ici combien de temps ?" demande soudain Erik, la bouche déformée par un sourire pas très beau.

"Tu insultes mes capacités cérébrales. Je ne t'aurais pas oublié en un an…" rit Charles, confus.

"Je te dirai quand j'aurais souscrit à un nouveau forfait et que j'aurais accès à internet. On pourra continuer nos parties d'Échecs."

"Avec grand plaisir, mon cher ami."

Erik arrête de jouer avec sa sucrette et relève les yeux, pour lui sourire, _vraiment_. Il ne fait pas que regarder Charles, non il le scrute, comme s'il s'attendait à découvrir un message caché. Et lorsqu'il y réfléchit, Charles se dit qu'il ne veut _pas_ qu'Erik comprenne ce qu'il cache.

"Je crois que nos conversations par sms vont me manquer," avoue Charles sans savoir comment.

"Comme je te disais, on pourra s'envoyer des emails."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr… Et puis, c'est l'évolution de notre relation, non ? D'abord les post-it, puis les sms, maintenant les emails…"

"Bientôt, les pigeons voyageurs…"

Charles explose de rire. Ce n'était pas si drôle, mais son corps doit estimer qu'il vaut mieux ça plutôt que d'avoir une autre réaction.

Ils plongent tous les deux dans un silence fébrile, avant que celui-ci n'ait l'indélicatesse de grossir, prendre du muscle et devenir bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pourraient échanger. Sans savoir comment, ils restent près d'une demie-heure l'un en face de l'autre à ne rien exprimer, sans même regarder une fois leur téléphone, par habitude. Et quand celui d'Erik sonne, signe que ses parents arrivent en voiture pour l'aider à déménager ses dernières affaires, il se lève, laisse de quoi payer sur la table et presse ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il vient de quitter. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, ses lèvres sont pincées, son regard baissé. Charles, lui, ne peut que subir.

"Salut, Charles," conclue-t-il à bout de souffle, alors qu'il n'a fait aucun effort.

Charles le regarde partir, ouvrir la porte d'entrée, contracter ses muscles, traverser la rue vide, accélérer le pas, un peu plus loin.

Et puis, Charles pleure.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre (avec des spoilers concernant le film _La La Land_ , donc à lire avec précaution si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé-es), on approche de la fin :) Merci à celles et ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup. Et merci aux Guest que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP : **Rhea** et **Loan** ! Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes**!

* * *

 **Partie III  
Emails**

Octobre est un mois tendre pour les étudiants : le stress d'une nouvelle année se dissipe tout en laissant place au sentiment que le début de toute chose est merveilleux. La luminosité prend des airs d'ocre, les feuilles des arbres font les timides et dansent légèrement dans les airs avant de toucher le sol, sans un bruit.

Charles rentre tard ce soir. Il a profité de la nocturne de la bibliothéque pour avancer un maximum sur ses cours. Chez lui, il déroule son écharpe fine qu'il accroche à la patère et récupère dans son petit frigidaire la moitié d'un plat qu'il engloutit sans réfléchir. Il fait tout ce qu'il a à faire : douche, trier les papiers en attente, mettre les affaires au sale, puis son esprit se libère entièrement. Sa dernière tâche, personne d'autre ne pourrait s'y atteler.

Il s'assoit à son bureau, lève l'écran de son ordinateur, presse son doigt sur le bouton de démarrage, attend, double clique sur l'icône orange, ouvre sa boîte email et celui qui est grisé de ne pas avoir été lu.

 _Charles,_

 _J'avais oublié qu'en Allemagne, les manoeuvres commerciales d'Halloween n'ont jamais prises. C'est un bonheur de ne pas voir les vitrines de magasins décorées de fausses toiles d'araignée et de papier orange et noir, dès le 1er octobre._

 _Mes cours se passent bien, le rythme est soutenu. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler allemand aussi longtemps que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. L'université est cosmopolite, j'ai rarement croisé autant de nationalités différentes._

 _Je ne pense pas rentrer fin décembre comme j'avais prévu, c'est plutôt ma famille qui passera me voir à Berlin._

Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Les cours se passent bien ?

 _Erik._

 _P.S : Sinon, j'ai vu La La Land, comme tu me l'as conseillé. C'est une comédie musicale, donc. C'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance sur ce que je suis censé "absolument voir, Erik, tu vas adorer ! ! !" (j'ai fait un copier/coller, pour bien montrer le nombre de points d'exclamation que tu as utilisés… POUR UNE COMÉDIE MUSICALE.)_

L'email a été envoyé dans la matinée mais Charles a attendu, patient, d'être chez lui au calme pour profiter pleinement de ce plaisir qu'est de lire des nouvelles d'Erik. Quatre mois qu'il est parti, quasiment jour pour jour. Les conversations par emails se déroulent bien. Ils ne s'en écrivent pas quotidiennement, c'est sûr, mais le rythme est bon, suffisant à Charles pour palier un manque absolument absurde qui a pris ses aises dans sa vie, tandis qu'Erik a pris les siennes dans la capitale allemande. Charles prépare ses mains au-dessus du clavier et tape :

 _Mon cher Erik,_

 _Merci pour tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu t'habitueras vite à ce nouveau rythme. Est-ce que les professeurs sont intéressants ? Qu'en est-il des étudiants ? Tu as beaucoup de chance de rencontrer des gens de notre âge, qui viennent d'un peu partout sur Terre. J'ai très envie de voyager, en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

 _De mon côté, tout se passe très bien, je te remercie. Mes classes ont beaucoup changé. Je me fais de nouveaux et nouvelles ami-es._

 _Je vais maintenant passer à La La Land car il faut absolument que nous en parlions : qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas pu aimer dans ce film ?! ?! ? !? Oui, ils chantent (rarement) et alors ?! ?! ?! ?! Les images sont belles, les acteurs jouent bien et l'histoire est si innovante ! Je suis scandalisé qu'il ne t'ait pas plu. Je pense que tu devrais le revoir pour comprendre à quel point ce film est génial et est une bouffée d'air frais dans ce miasme qu'est la culture (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) cinématographique américaine._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _-Charles Xavier_

Charles se relit, corrige les fautes et vérifie qu'il a répondu aux points soulevés par Erik, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'a pas réagi à son annonce comme quoi il ne reviendra pas en Angleterre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il clique sur _Envoyer_ puis éteint son ordinateur.

"Charles ?"

Il se retourne à l'appel de son nom. Scott, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regarde avec des yeux rendus petits par le sommeil qui l'habite encore.

"Tu viens te coucher ?"

Il se lève, le rejoint dans la chambre et se déshabille pour se mettre en pyjama. Le lit a déjà été réchauffé par la présence de Scott, qui en rajoute en venant se lover contre son dos.

"C'était bien, à la bibliothèque ?" murmure-t-il.

"Calme."

"Mh…"

Charles sourit en se rendant compte que Scott s'est déjà assoupi. Lui garde encore un peu les yeux ouverts avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Erik ouvre l'email de Charles dès sa réception, qu'importe qu'il soit bien éméché, au milieu d'un bar qui diffuse une énième chanson des années 80.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en remarquant que le paragraphe le plus long est celui qui encense le film qui l'a énervé au point de l'empêcher de dormir juste après l'avoir vu. Pire, Charles a réellement sorti ce sujet du post scriptum, comme si c'était d'une importance capitale. Erik commence à taper sa réponse, mais se rend compte que ses doigts sont mous et sa vision est trouble. Il répondra plus tard. À la place, il rejoint Carola contre le bar et la regarde engloutir sa quatrième bière de la soirée. Elle est tout aussi bourrée que lui, ça lui permet de se plaindre de son mec, qu'Erik n'apprécie que moyennement (ce qui aide). Il la conseille, du moins, si insulter Lukas peut être considérer comme de l'aide, et ça la fait beaucoup rire. Ils se lancent dans un concours de l'insulte la plus vulgaire. Au bout de dix minutes, les patrons du bar les ramènent insistement à la sortie.

Rentré chez lui, Erik se couche et s'endort automatiquement. Le matin, par il ne sait quel miracle, il n'a pas de migraine à déplorer. Il prend son petit déjeuner sur la route et profite que sa prof soit en retard pour répondre à Charles.

 _Charles,_

 _Bien, puisque tu insistes parlons-en : je ne comprends pas que tu puisses aimer ce film. Mia et Sebastian sont FAITS pour être ensemble et malgré ça, ils ne font pas l'effort de se retrouver ?! J'ai détesté la scène en papier mâché sur leur possible vie à deux. C'est dégueulasse de la part du réalisateur de nous montrer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient été moins CONS tous les deux._

 _En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils chantent tout le temps qui m'a énervé. Les musiques sont plutôt biens, d'ailleurs. J'ai aimé la passion de Sebastian pour le jazz. Ça m'a donné envie d'en écouter._

 _Mon cours commence._

 _Erik._

* * *

Charles remonte ses lunettes et tourne une page de son livre. Scott et lui n'ont cours que cet après-midi. Lorsqu'ils s'en sont rendu compte, ils ont décidé de faire la grasse matinée dans le lit, à bouquiner sans se préoccuper de l'heure. Charles tourne la tête pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone lorsque celui-ci s'allume.

 _Notification : 1  
Email d'Erik L._

Il se pince les lèvres et ne prête même plus attention au petit soubresaut de son coeur, lorsqu'il lit cet enchaînement de lettres. Il faudrait qu'il suive son habitude de ne lire les emails qui viennent d'Allemagne, qu'à la fin de sa journée, avant de se coucher. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque TOC, c'est juste que si Charles se force à attendre le soir pour lire les réponses d'Erik, c'est pour ne pas penser à lui en plein jour, en cours, au restaurant, au ciné, au musée, à la bibliothèque, chez le médecin, dans la rue, dans un couloir, sur le parking, chez Raven, chez n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Et puis, Scott est là, si proche qu'il lui suffirait de bouger un peu sa jambe pour qu'ils se touchent. Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble, ce n'est pas énorme, mais tout de même. Charles ne trouverait pas ça correct.

Alors, chut, son coeur. Chut, pense-t-il. _Chut_.

"J'arrive," sort-il sans réfléchir, en bondissant hors du lit.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui, j'ai soif, je reviens."

"Ramène-nous la bouteille d'eau, s'il te plaît."

Charles profite que Scott soit concentré sur son roman pour faire glisser le téléphone dans sa main. Il le plaque contre sa cuisse et se rend à la cuisine. Il remplit d'eau du robinet la bouteille en verre puis ouvre l'email d'Erik. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette explication quant à sa haine du film. À vrai dire, Charles ne sait même pas quoi répondre.

Erik a raison sur ce point, Mia et Sebastian ont tout pour être heureux ensemble pourtant… ils ne le sont pas, pas vrai ? Mia paraît épanouie à la fin, Sebastian tout autant. Ce qu'ils ont vécu était beau, malgré leur différence, ce qui n'a pas empêché leur histoire de finir. Est-ce que Charles peut expliquer ce qu'il trouve d'émouvant là-dedans ? Non.

Il se morfond d'avoir dérogé à sa règle, cache à nouveau son téléphone quand il revient dans sa chambre et décide de ne pas répondre à Erik avant d'avoir trouvé un autre sujet de conversation.

* * *

Erik, assis sur l'herbe au milieu du parc _Großer Tiergarten_ , regarde les passants. Ceux qui font leur footing, ceux qui mangent des patisseries, ceux avec des poussettes. Les touristes, aussi. Anglais, la plupart. Carola est allongée à côté de lui, le tee-shirt relevé sous les seins pour prendre le soleil sur la peau claire son ventre. Elle tient son livre au-dessus de ses yeux et le commente parfois à Erik. Il n'aime pas étudier dehors ; au moins, cette journée lui aura permis d'en être sûr.

Ils en sont à leur troisième exercice quand son portable vibre. Un appel d'Alex, en visio. Il faut quelques secondes à la communication pour passer et que s'affiche sur l'écran longiligne d'Erik, le visage d'Alex, devant un mur blanc sans intérêt.

"Salut."

" _Je rêve ou il y a du soleil chez toi ?_ " s'exclame Alex, scandalisé.

Erik le nargue d'un sourire et appuie sur l'icône de la flèche pour inverser la caméra et montrer à son ami la même vision que lui : le parc est baigné d'une lumière chaude, ça jaunit les arbres et fait ressortir les quelques feuilles qui commencent à s'habiller d'orange. Pas de doute, vu la façon dont sont vêtus les quelques Allemands qui passent sur les sentiers alentours, les températures n'ont rien de timides.

" _Et dire que j'imaginais Berlin gris et froid… Attends, reviens un peu en arrière. Oui, bouge plus. C'est qui le canon allongée dans l'herbe ?_ "

Erik grimace, gêné par l'attitude désinvolte de son ami et retourne à nouveau la caméra pour qu'ils se fassent face - en quelque sorte.

"Elle pourrait parler anglais…"

" _Et alors, elle aurait entendu que je la trouve belle, ça lui aurait plu_."

"Oui je suis sûr qu'une femme que tu ne connais pas serait ravie d'avoir l'avis d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas, sur son propre corps."

" _Ouais, bon, ok…_ "

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?"

" _Pour discuter, ça fait longtemps. C'est ta meuf, alors ?_ "

"Non, juste une amie."

La connexion est mauvaise, l'image freeze. Enfin c'est ce que pense Erik, mais en fait c'est parce qu'Alex ne bouge pas.

" _T'as une meuf en ce moment ?_ "

"Non, non plus. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

" _Je suis en train de me dire que tu n'as pas eu de meuf depuis Emma… Et surtout, que tu ne m'as pas parlé de meuf depuis Emma… Ah, non, il y a eu Raven mais il ne s'est rien passé avec elle, c'est ça ?_ "

"Il ne s'est strictement rien passé avec Raven…" répond Erik, confus.

" _Ah, d'accord… mais, je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé à cette période alors. Avant tu étais tout le temps maqué et depuis… rien._ "

Qu'est-ce qui a changé il y a un an ? Oh, mais c'est extrêmement simple et Erik s'apprête à répondre le plus naturellement du monde : sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier. Heureusement, il s'empêche de prononcer le moindre son, gagne deux secondes pour se corriger mentalement et répond :

"Ch-je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfin, je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Bon, on s'appelle plus tard ? Pas que ce ne soit pas agréable de parler de mon absence de vie sexuelle avec toi…"

" _Ouais, ouais._ _Au fait, tes parents m'ont dit que tu pensais venir pour les fêtes, finalement ?"_

"Oui, ça va être plus simple. Mes cousines seront en Angleterre elles aussi, on va se retrouver chez mes parents pour quelques jours avant le Nouvel An. Ça se fait chez toi cette année ?"

" _Affirmatif. Mes parents me laissent leur maison_."

"Inconscients."

" _J'ai déjà prévu l'armée de femmes de ménage pour le lendemain… Bon allez, je te laisse. Appelle-moi quand il pleut chez toi, que je me sente moins seul._ "

Alex tourne sa caméra pour montrer la tempête qui sévit dehors et Erik rit avant qu'ils ne raccrochent tous les deux. Carola est toujours concentrée sur son livre. Erik joue en faisant tourner son téléphone dans ses mains et réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'il n'a eu personne dans sa vie (ni dans son lit) depuis Emma… mais surtout, et voilà tout le problème, il n'a pas _cherché_ à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier. Il y réfléchit rapidement, mais ça ne sert à rien de se trouver d'autres explications puisqu'elles seraient fausses. Oui, l'amitié qui est née entre Charles et lui a comblé un vide dans sa vie et c'est très étrange de réaliser que c'est un homme qui lui procure cette sensation d'équilibre qui lui échappait depuis l'adolescence.

Puisque la vie est d'une ironie monstrueuse, Erik réalise que la personne avec qui il veut en parler, pour y voir plus clair, est précisément la personne à qui il ne _peut pas_ en parler. Charles est, semble-t-il, bien plus intéressé par les femmes et, de toute façon, Erik n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir avoir une histoire avec un homme. Il n'a rien contre l'homosexualité et lui-même s'est souvent cru bisexuel, lorsque le fruit de ses intenses réflexions sur la vie l'emmenèrent à estimer qu'une femme et qu'un homme étant de toute façon égaux, il pouvait, dans une éventualité probable, vivre une histoire romantique et sexuelle avec _une_ ou avec _un_. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'agit que de mots et que c'est bien différent de comprendre d'être attiré par un homme, et de réaliser ses envies.

Il profitera des vacances pour aller voir Charles. Le dernier souvenir qu'il a de lui date de ce jour dans un petit café, où Charles le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Erik se métamorphose devant lui (pour devenir quoi, il n'en sait rien) alors que c'est Erik qui avait envie que Charles change, s'ouvre, se livre. Bien, c'est décidé. Peut-être que de se voir en vrai, plutôt que d'échanger par email, l'aidera à comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour cet homme avec des yeux bleus comme le lac de Constance.

Il envoie un sms à Alex :

 _Invite James, Raven, Christie et Emily à ta fête stp._

 _Et ne préviens personne que je serai là moi aussi._

* * *

L'ordinateur portable chauffe les jambes de Charles. Il a la peau tellement sensible qu'il doit avoir des plaques rouges. Il ne peut pas le voir avec son pantalon de costume et comme il ne se déshabillera pas avant longtemps, il oublie tout aussi vite ce détail dermatologique.

Raven sort de la salle de bain et Scott siffle exagérément en la voyant, comme le loup de Tex Avery, ce qui les fait rire tous les deux. Charles entend le son de leur voix mais ne distingue pas les mots. De sa souris, il clique sur la petite icone pour rafraîchir sa boîte mail. _Toujours rien_.

"Bon allez, Charles, on y va," s'impatiente Raven en venant taper son épaule.

Il s'excuse, rafraîchit une dernière fois la page et éteint son ordinateur, partagé entre la déception et la colère. Erik n'a pas répondu à son dernier email. Enfin, techniquement il a répondu mais " _Joyeux Noël. Je réponds à ton message plus tard, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment_ " n'est pas ce qu'on peut considérer comme une réponse acceptable, selon Charles Xavier. Surtout que ce que lui avait envoyé comportait un peu plus de mille cinq cent mots : Charles lui décrivait l'ambiance extraordinaire d'un Cambridge sous la neige et des quelques jours passés avec sa famille. Il lui a raconté ses doutes quand à sa spécialité, lui disant même qu'il dormait mal la nuit en se disant qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur et qu'il aurait dû prendre Génétique au lieu de Sciences de l'Education. Charles a besoin d'Erik et Erik ne le comprend pas. Charles ne sait même pas pourquoi ça l'étonne.

Scott, Raven et lui prennent un taxi pour se rendre chez Alex Summer. Plus exactement chez ses parents, qui ont une maison aux dimensions impressionnantes, au nord de Cambridge. À l'intérieur, ils doivent être une bonne soixantaine. La musique a été poussée à fond, l'alcool aussi. Charles récupère un verre sur un plateau qui passe avant même d'avoir retiré son manteau. Il sent sur lui le regard de Raven et Scott. C'est vrai qu'il boit un peu plus que d'habitude, depuis quatre mois. Sa consommation reste néanmoins maîtrisée. C'est juste que ça remplit un vide.

Ils croisent Alex et Hank dans la cuisine et se tombent dans les bras. Hank a toujours ce regard magnifique quand il regarde Raven et Charles se demande s'il peut dire quelque chose. Hank est son ami, mais le pauvre garçon est tellement timide qu'il ne semble pas capable de pouvoir trouver la force de faire le premier pas. Raven, elle, déteste que Charles se mêle de sa vie amoureuse. Ils se sont déjà disputé tellement de fois à ce sujet que Charles s'interdit désormais d'en parler.

Ils restent tous les cinq à côté d'un plateau de petits fours et d'une bouteille de champagne à discuter pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant que Charles ne réalise qu'il porte toujours son manteau. Il récupère celui de Raven et de Scott et les apporte tous les trois jusqu'à la chambre à l'étage, indiqué par Alex, où le lit et les chaises sont couvertes des vestes et manteaux des autres invités. La décoration est un peu tape-à-l'oeil, mais ce n'est pas si désagréable. Charles traîne un peu dans les couloirs pour admirer les oeuvres d'art et observer indélicatement les pièces dont on a pas fermé les portes. Il redescend le grand escalier et retrouve au rez-de-chaussée l'excitation alcoolisée d'une jeunesse qui aurait bien tort de penser au lendemain.

Dans la cuisine, il n'y a plus ses amis, il fait demi-tour et enchaîne les pièces de vie à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il connaît, jusqu'à ce que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaît qui le trouve.

"Charles ?"

La voix est trop belle pour être fausse. Il s'arrête, sent son coeur s'exciter à l'appel de son prénom et inspire, expire, inspire, _expire_. Il se retourne, c'est lent, tout est trop lent et long, comme tous ces mois sans l'avoir entendu et sans l'avoir vu. Et le voilà, Erik Lehnsherr, face à lui, ici, oui, _maintenant_.

"Je ne savais pas…" bredouille-t-il en s'avançant vers Erik, magnétisé.

Erik a un sourire magnifique alors qu'il répond :

"Je sais. Je n'ai prévenu personne, je voulais faire la surprise."

Que sa présence est belle ; il n'y a plus rien qui empêche Charles de le remarquer. Erik n'est plus l'accumulation de mots à la typographie Arial corps 12. Il est un homme grand, aux yeux d'acier et au sourire franc. Charles ne sait pas quoi dire, quand bien même il aurait fait une sélection parmi les _Tu m'as manqué, Ne repars pas, Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?_ il faudrait qu'il puisse parler, ce dont il ne se sent pas capable. Alors, il se contente de sourire et Erik aussi. Charles ne sait pas s'il rêve ou si la musique qui résonne autour d'eux est réellement _City of Stars_ de La La Land.

"Salut, Erik," intervient Raven en le saluant d'une bise rapide avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Salut, Raven."

Ses yeux la suivent une seconde mais ils n'ont pas regardé ses fesses, Charles en a la confirmation. Et puis, une autre voix intervient :

"Bonsoir."

Ils tournent tous les deux la tête et c'est Scott qui se trouve à côté de Charles à regarder Erik. Il faut quelques secondes au plus petit des trois hommes pour comprendre ce qu'il est censé faire :

"Erik, je te présente Scott."

"Salut," il tend sa main et serre celle de Scott qui continue de regarder Charles comme s'il manquait une information capitale à ces présentations.

Il réfléchit et réalise :

"Scott Summers. C'est le petit frère d'Alex. C'est sa première année à l'université. Et Erik est actuellement en Erasmus à Berlin où il va passer un an. Il est étudiant en Ingénieurie. C'est un ami de ton frère et un de mes amis aussi, ça fait un an qu'on se connait. Erik est un redoutable adverse aux Échecs !"

Charles rit doucement à sa propre dernière anecdote. Voilà, les présentations sont faites, alors, pourquoi est-ce que Scott reste à côté d'eux, comme s'il attendait autre chose ? Charles a très vite sa réponse puisqu'il le voit tourner à nouveau la tête vers Erik pour ajouter :

"Je suis le mec de Charles."

Il n'est plus question d'inspirer ni même d'expirer, réalise Charles dont le coeur, le système respiratoire et le cerveau s'arrêtent brusquement. Il veut crier _Non_ , mais c'est vrai. Il ne veut pas qu'Erik l'entende, le sache. Il veut revenir quatre mois en arrière.

"Je ne savais pas que Charles avait un mec," commente Erik, sec.

Scott plisse les yeux et lui adresse un sourire mauvais.

"Si ça te gène, tu peux prendre la porte maintenant. Pote de mon frère ou pas, je pense qu'il n'acceptera pas un homophobe dans notre propre maison."

"Non," l'interrompt Erik, catégorique. "Je ne disais pas ça pour ça."

Ils se jaugent du regard, manifestement prêts à entrer dans une bagarre qui comprendrait plus de poings que de mots, jusqu'à ce qu'Erik s'éclipse après un rapide signe de la tête.

* * *

 _Où est ce putain d'Alex ?_ Erik avance à travers les corps qui dansent, les couples qui s'embrassent toute langue dehors, au milieu des couloirs. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, c'est impossible qu'ils soient tous des amis de la famille Summers. Cette soirée va mal finir, Erik le sent.

Il retrouve Alex dans la salle de billard, penché et concentré sur la boule qu'il vise. Erik choppe le bois de la queue et tire d'un coup en arrière pour l'empêcher de jouer.

"Suis-moi," lui ordonne-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ça lui fait perdre son sourire instantanément. Alex laisse maladroitement la queue contre le mur et s'excuse auprès des autres joueurs. Il suit Erik jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un couloir pas fréquenté.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton frère sortait avec Charles Xavier ?" aboie Erik sans la moindre retenue.

"Euh, d'accord, reprenons depuis le début : t'es homophobe toi, maintenant ?"

"Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier avec ça ?"

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu lui as parlé ? Il y a eu un problème ? Mon frère peut être très chiant quand il s'y met, s'il t'a dit quelque chose qui…"

"Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?"

Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrent en grand. Il fixe Erik longtemps avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il s'appuie contre le mur, les mains derrière son dos. Sa voix est très basse lorsqu'il dit :

"C'est Charles Xavier."

"Quoi, de quoi tu parles ?" s'énerve Erik dont les poings se serrent et se déserrent.

"Tu es amoureux de Charles Xavier."

C'est au tour d'Erik de se reculer, arrière du crâne contre le mur, mains immobiles.

"Ça n'a rien à voir…"

"C'est depuis que tu le connais que tu as arrêté de draguer tout ce qui bouge… Erik, _tu es amoureux de Charles Xavier_."

"Ferme la, Alex. C'est pas ça, l'amour. L'amour c'est quand c'est réciproque."

"Alors, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?"

"Oui ! _Non !_ " se corrige-t-il en levant une main pour plus d'emphase. "C'est un pote, comme toi."

"Je sors avec Emily, d'ailleurs."

"Emily Adam Neal ?"

"Oui."

"Okay, cool," sourit Erik.

Alex lève un doigt qu'il pointe vers lui.

"Voilà ! _Ça_ c'est une réaction normale d'un ami qui apprend qu'un autre ami est en couple ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu te mets pour Charles Xavier !"

Erik ouvre la bouche, prêt à crier, mais rien ne sort. Il remarque que ses poings ne se serrent plus. Il regarde ses paumes, marquées par ses ongles qui se sont plantés dans sa peau. Alex a un énorme sourire, manifestement fier d'avoir raison, jusqu'à ce que son visage reprenne une mine sérieuse. Il s'approche d'Erik, pose une main sur son épaule et murmure.

"Désolé… Si j'avais su, je ne les aurais pas présentés."

Erik veut lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, là, tout de suite. Il relève ses yeux vers le nez qu'il pourrait casser en deux. Alex le sent venir, puisqu'il ferme un oeil. Mais Erik ne fait rien. C'est de sa faute, de toute façon.

* * *

"Très gênant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure," dit soudain Scott, alors qu'ils dansent au milieu du plus grand salon.

"De quoi ?" demande Charles en tendant une oreille vers lui.

"La réaction d'Erik quand il a appris qu'on était ensemble."

"Il n'est pas intolérant," sourit-il, pour apaiser la situation.

"Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris. C'est juste que tu ne lui as pas dit."

"Oh, Erik et moi ne sommes pas si proches…"

"Tu n'en parles à personne, Charles. Si Raven n'était pas passée chez toi plus tôt que prévu un matin, je suis sûr qu'elle ne le saurait pas."

"Tu exagères !" rit Charles en rejetant la tête en arrière, peut-être un peu plus saoul qu'il ne le pensait.

"Non. Je suis sérieux."

Il s'arrête de danser et Charles fait de même. Ils se prennent des coups de coude involontaires alors ils se décalent pour s'éloigner de la piste de danse improvisée. Scott reprend :

"C'est difficile pour toi d'assumer ?"

"Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…"

"Ça va, Charles, je peux comprendre. J'ai juste besoin de le savoir, si c'est le cas. J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu t'ouvres à moi. Tu ne me dis rien," sa voix est douce, c'est un miracle que Charles l'entende, malgré d'Ed Sheeran qui gémit qu'il est amoureux de la forme de quelqu'un.

"J'ai besoin de temps… C'est la première fois que je suis dans une relation, comme ça…"

"En parlant de première fois : quand est-ce que tu seras prêt ?"

Oh, non, Charles ne veut pas parler de ça. Sa bouche se tord, ses sourcils se lèvent. Il mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure et, comme à chaque fois que le sujet du sexe est abordé, il se sent trop petit, trop vulnérable pour que ça le concerne. C'est complètement idiot, il a presque 24 ans, il serait temps qu'il essaye.

Mais ça semble tellement difficile et Charles veut faire ça bien, avec quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Scott a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour lui ; ça n'est pas pareil. Charles ne veut pas. Et Charles ne pense pas avoir envie de lui un jour.

"Bon… on en reparlera plus tard," conclut Scott, magnanime. "C'est bientôt le décompte. On va essayer de trouver Raven et de quoi manger un peu ? Je bois trop…"

Charles hoche la tête. Il suit Scott qui n'est représenté par plus rien d'autre qu'un dos. Il ressemble à tous les autres, ce dos. Un peu plus grand que lui. Commun. Il n'a rien de magnétique.

Les pieds de Charles n'avancent plus. Scott se fait plus anecdotique, plus loin, englouti par d'autres corps. Et juste comme ça, il a disparu. Charles se retourne, fouille la pièce de ses yeux. Il doit trouver Erik.

* * *

Erik arrive enfin à s'échapper de sa conversation avec Emily. Elle est plus sympa que dans son souvenir, à moins que ce ne soit son amour pour Alex qui la rend encore plus importante aux yeux d'Erik. Ils ont parlé longtemps, c'était assez intéressant mais Erik veut pouvoir retrouver Charles et il en a marre d'être tout le temps arrêté par quelqu'un qui veut savoir comment se passe son année à Berlin.

Il finit par visiter l'étage et toutes les chambres, à la recherche de Charles. Ils croisent plusieurs couples qui ont investis les lits (dont un trouple, un homme et deux femmes, qui ont fait réagir d'un sursaut le membre d'Erik), mais toujours pas de signe d'une chevelure qui a été lavée juste avant la soirée, vue l'odeur de jasmin qui se dégage des boucles brunes.

L'excitation grimpe, les voix s'élèvent ; le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année approche. Erik redescend rapidement, Charles est forcément en bas. Il fait de grandes enjambées entre toutes les pièces de cette demeure immense et arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il s'arrête. Charles est dans la même pièce que lui et il n'y a aucun doute : ils se cherchaient.

" _Dix !_ " crient des dizaines de voix autour d'eux.

Erik s'approche, Charles aussi. Plus rien ne les sépare d'autre que l'air.

"Je te cherchais."

"Moi aussi."

" _Neuf !_ "

Le coeur d'Erik loupe un battement, comme si tout allait finir à minuit, oui, comme si la fin de tout ce qu'il connaissait était proche.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Scott."

"Je me fous de lui," répond rapidement Erik.

" _Huit !_ "

Qu'ils ne prononcent pas son nom. Plus jamais.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué à notre jeu d'Echecs en ligne."

"Trop longtemps."

" _Sept !_ "

Erik avance d'un pas. Charles ne bouge pas.

"Tu as raison."

"Pour quoi ?" demande Erik.

"Pour La La Land."

" _Six !_ "

"Mia et Sebastian doivent finir ensemble," conclut Charles.

" _Cinq !_ "

Erik hoche une fois la tête. Ses doigts se tendent vers Charles, mais son corps ne bouge pas.

"Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un con, avec le livre."

Charles rit, le son est cristallin. Erik ne sait pas ce qui le retient de se fondre dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un aristocrate coincé du XVIIe siècle, avec le livre."

" _Quatre !_ "

Et ce sentiment d'urgence qui n'en finit pas. Erik ne sait même pas s'il respire encore. Et puis, Charles fait un pas en avant et c'est son souffle à lui, qui trouve écho contre son visage.

"Je pense à toi, souvent."

"Tous les jours," ajoute Charles, sérieux.

" _Trois !_ "

Ils ne clignent plus des yeux. Puisqu'il ne reste que deux secondes, il n'en ont plus à perdre.

" _Deux !_ "

C'est le vertige qui prend Erik. Plus de haut, plus de bas. Un coeur en haute-voltige, le corps incontrôlable. Si près de Charles.

* * *

 _Embrasse-moi_ , pense Charles.

* * *

 _Embrasse-moi_ , pense Erik.

* * *

" _Un !_ "


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos derniers reproches, euh pardon, reviews, concernant la fin du chapitre 5 :P Un merci tout particulier aux guests, **Loan** , **Dryptis** , **Elora** et **Narcisseyaourt** !  
Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous satisfera *cœur avec les doigts*. Ah oui, et c'est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre, on finit la prochaine fois avec l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** , et ça serait trop super si vous lui laissiez un petit mot/la remerciez dans vos reviews, parce qu'elle donne aussi de son temps et de son énergie pour que vou puicié lir d chapitr san fote.

* * *

Charles se réveille lentement. Il n'a pas de gueule de bois, mais c'est juste qu'il veut prendre son temps et profiter du fait qu'il n'ait aucune obligation à se lever de bonne heure. Sous ses draps il fait bon. Il tend ses bras, ses jambes. Tout est doux. Qu'il est bien.

Il sort du lit longtemps après. Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone lui confirme qu'il a reçu des dizaines de messages pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. Il y répondra plus tard. D'abord, il se prépare un petit-déjeuner de champion : thé, oeufs, porridge, _baked beans_ et saucisses grillées. Il allume la radio et savoure une playlist très cool, parfaitement adaptée à un lendemain de soirée. Une fois sa douche prise, il enfile à nouveau son pyjama lâche. Il ne compte absolument pas sortir aujourd'hui, ou peut-être ce soir, pour dîner avec Raven. Il va lire toute la journée, ce qui est la plus belle des activités, si vous lui demandez son avis.

Il est installé sur son canapé, sous son plaid en tartan quand des pas résonnent dans son couloir. L'isolation phonique est mauvaise, il entend des voix devant sa porte avant qu'on n'y frappe. Curieux, il se lève et va ouvrir. Raven et Hank se tiennent devant lui.

"Bonjour, Charles," le salue sa soeur.

"Bonjour… entrez…"

Hank fait signe à Raven d'entrer, en même temps qu'elle. Ils sont synchronisés alors qu'ils tentent de passer ensemble la porte, avant de se reculer d'un pas. Charles les laisse se débrouiller, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sert du thé pour tout le monde et reprend place sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez m'annoncer ?" sourit-il, confiant qu'ils viennent enfin avouer qu'ils ont le béguin l'un pour l'autre depuis des mois.

"Euhm, on n'est pas venus ensemble mais, apparement, on vient pour la même chose…" explique Raven, en regardant furtivement Hank, avant de prendre place à côté de son frère.

Hank s'assoit sur un fauteuil et explique :

"Charles, tu sais combien je t'estime. Tu es mon ami et je pense qu'il est important qu'on se dise la vérité."

"Tu me fais peur," articule-t-il devant le regard inquiet de Hank.

"J'étais dans la bibliothèque, hier, au moment du décompte."

"Moi aussi," intervient rapidement Raven.

Charles les regarde tour à tour. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

"Et… je pense, Charles, que tu es attiré par Erik Lehnsherr. J'ai vu que vous avez failli vous embrasser."

"Voilà, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là," ajoute Raven.

"Vous êtes venus, tous les deux, pour me parler d'Erik Lehnsherr ?" répète Charles, pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

"Du fait que vous alliez vous embrasser au décompte de la nouvelle année."

Charles s'extrait du fauteuil, comme si les mots, ou son assise, l'avaient brûlé. Il se retourne vers ses invités improvisés et lève ses mains en signe de rédemption.

"Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez…"

"Charles... " souffle Raven, comme si elle était réellement inquiète. "Dis-lui."

"Que je dise quoi ? Et à qui ?"

"Dis à Erik Lehnsherr ce que tu ressens pour lui," réplique Hank.

"Et à Scott qu'il est bien gentil, mais que ça doit s'arrêter là, vous deux."

"Oui, commence par ça, effectivement," confirme Hank en hochant la tête vers Raven.

Il les regarde l'un après l'autre et commence à faire les cent pas. Les manches de son pull sont trop grandes, il les roule sur ses avant-bras, mais ses gestes ne sont pas précis, ça retombe, ça l'énerve. Sa main droite se glisse dans ses cheveux alors que repassent dans sa tête les images de la veille : Erik, debout devant lui, à le regarder comme personne ne l'a jamais regardé auparavant. Pire, à le regarder comme si c'était _naturel_ qu'on le regarde comme ça. Charles, immobile, la bouche si proche de celle qu'il aurait tant voulu embrasser, si seulement Erik s'était penché vers lui…

"Il repart aujourd'hui à Berlin."

"Raison de plus," lâche Hank sans perdre un instant.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement intéressé par moi…"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demande Raven et c'est ironique, que ce soit elle qui pose la question.

 _Ça doit être bizarre, pour tes parents, que l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté soit plus beau que leur enfant naturel,_ résonne en lui. Il sourit pour essayer de repousser le souvenir très loin dans son cerveau, dans la case " _À ne se rappeler sous aucun prétexte, encore moins les soirs de déprime_ ".

"Je ne suis pas son genre," explique-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

"Vu la façon dont il te regardait, permets-moi d'en douter…"

"Un regard, ça s'interprète. On a tous beaucoup bu hier. S'il avait voulu m'embrasser, il m'aurait embrassé."

Il capte le regard de Hank puis de Raven et ils ne renchérissent pas. Il n'y avait rien qui se tenait entre Erik et lui, la veille, non, rien entre leurs bouches. Charles était là, devant Erik, prêt. Puis les voix se sont élevées autour d'eux, on a crié des _Bonne année_ forts, fiers, triomphants.

 _Bonne année, Erik,_ a dit Charles, puisque ses lèvres étaient salement seules.

 _Bonne année, Charles,_ a dit Erik sur le même ton, sans essayer d'avoir sa propre personnalité.

Et maintenant, Erik est loin. Il va l'être encore plus dans quelques heures. Cette réalisation fait plus mal que prévu.

"Bon… je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on se voit, alors ?"

"Oui !" s'exclament en même temps sa soeur et son meilleur ami.

Charles attrape son téléphone et revient s'asseoir sur le canapé. Hank prend place à sa gauche et se penche vers l'écran au même moment que Raven, à sa droite.

"Appelle-le," conseille-t-elle sans savoir.

"Non, on s'envoie des emails, maintenant."

Il sent leur regard sur lui ; il ne peut pas leur expliquer, ça serait trop long, et puis, ça ne les concerne pas. Il ouvre son application Mail, en crée un nouveau à destination d'Erik et écrit :

 _Erik,  
_ _Peut-on se voir avant ton départ ?  
_

 _-Charles Xavier_

Voilà, il repose son téléphone et se remet dans le fond du canapé, imité par Raven et Hank. Leurs épaules se touchent, il sent qu'ils respirent fort, comme lui. Ils ont tous un sursaut quand le téléphone vibre sur la table en bois.

 _Je suis à l'aéroport._

 _Erik._

"Oh, non…" gémit Charles.

"C'est à vingt minutes en taxi !" lance Hank, excité.

"Quinze si tu donnes un bon pourboire au chauffeur !" renchérit Raven.

"Donc, j'y vais, je le retrouve avant qu'il ne passe les portiques de sécurité et je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser : c'est ça votre plan ?"

"Oui !" répondent-ils encore une fois d'une même voix.

"Vous êtes fous ! Je plaisantais, je ne vais pas lui faire une Weinstein !" s'indigne Charles, apparement le seul encore sain d'esprit ici.

Raven émet un râle sec et se tourne sur le canapé pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Pitié, ne me dis pas que mon propre frère fait partie de ces débiles qui pensent q _u'on ne peut plus draguer_ ? Tu l'aimes, Charles, et ça serait trop romantique ! Comme dans _Love Actually_ !"

"Ou comme dans _Quand Harry Rencontre Sally_ ," ajoute Hank en hochant la tête.

" _Nuit blanche à Seattle !_ "

" _Ratatouille !_ "

"Oui, on aurait peut-être dû commencer par celui-là," remarque Raven.

"Bon, d'accord, j'ai saisi l'idée," les interrompt Charles en levant les mains.

Ils se taisent et il réfléchit pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se lever d'un coup. Il enfile son long manteau gris, ses chaussures et se met à les lacer rapidement.

"S'il n'est réellement pas attiré par moi, je vous en voudrais toute ma vie."

"Aucun risque," sourit Raven, si confiante que Charles baisse la garde et se dit que, peut-être, (aussi simplement que ça, _peut-être_ ) elle a raison.

Et oui, si Raven a raison, si Charles arrive à trouver la salle d'embarquement, à reconnaître Erik parmi les voyageurs, s'il l'appelle et si Erik se retourne, avec le même sourire que la veille, avant le décompte ; alors, si tout se passe comme ça, peut-être qu'ils courront l'un vers l'autre et ne parleront pas, non, ils s'embrasseront, enfin. Ce n'est pas impossible, l'aéroport n'est pas immense, Erik est grand, Charles peut le reconnaître dans la foule. Charles se sent la force de crier son nom, pour l'appeler. Charles le sent : c'est possible. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chaussure à lasser quand son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Ils se penchent tous les trois sur le petit écran où est affiché :

 _Mon avion décolle dans 5min.  
_

 _Erik._

Ça leur fait l'effet d'une douche froide, particulièrement pour Charles, bien sûr, qui a enfilé son manteau par-dessus son pyjama, sans réfléchir. C'est ça le problème, à chaque fois : Charles ne réfléchit pas quand il s'agit d'Erik. Il fantasme, parfois, et tout ça ne le mènera à rien de bon. À ce rythme, il va faire partie de ces gens qui ont perdu la moitié de leur vie à attendre quelqu'un qui n'avait, finalement, jamais compté les rejoindre.

* * *

Erik garde son téléphone dans sa main. Il passe son pouce sur l'écran à chaque fois que la luminosité de celui-ci baisse, pour être sûr qu'il ne se mette pas en veille ; il veut voir la réponse de Charles. Le temps passe, rien n'arrive.

"Monsieur, pouvez-vous éteindre votre téléphone ? Nous sommes sur le point de décoller," demande le steward, avec son sourire Colgate.

"J'attends juste un email."

"Et tous les passagers attendent _juste_ que vous éteignez votre téléphone, pour que nous partions à l'heure."

"Parce que vous allez me faire croire qu'il y a vraiment un risque, si mon téléphone reste allumé pendant le décollage ?" grince Erik.

Le sourire Colgate se fait plus grand, plus faux, alors que la voix doucereuse répond :

"Disons que nous n'hésiterons pas à vous mettre dehors et à vous faire prendre un autre vol, si vous n'écoutez pas les consignes de sécurité. Tout ça à votre charge, bien sûr."

Erik plisse les yeux, s'apprête à l'envoyer chier, puis se reprend. Ce petit voyage improvisé lui a déjà coûté une certaine somme, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il éteint son téléphone, le range dans la poche de son sac et se penche vers le hublot.

Il ne la distingue pas précisément, mais il imagine qu'ils sont en train de passer au-dessus de la maison des Summers, à l'intérieur de laquelle, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, Charles et lui se sont vus. Charles était plus beau que lorsqu'ils se sont dit au revoir, en juin. À moins que ce ne soit la distance qui a permis à Erik d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme il a eu envie qu'ils parlent, comme ils ont commencé à le faire au moment du décompte, quand Erik lui a avoué qu'il pensait souvent à lui et que Charles a répondu _Tous les jours._

 _Tous les jours_.

Que ces mots sont doux, Erik ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant. S'ils avaient été seuls, c'est-à-dire sans personne dans la bibliothèque et sans personne dans leur vie, peut-être qu'Erik aurait tendu les bras pour enlacer Charles. Peut-être l'aurait-il embrassé. Peut-être que Charles l'aurait embrassé en retour.

Sauf qu'il y avait Scott Summers, quelque part autour et même si Erik ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il existait. Non, Erik n'aurait jamais pu embrasser Charles la même soirée où il lui avait présenté son mec.

Erik espère que Scott est un connard. Erik espère que Scott n'est pas un connard et qu'il s'occupe bien de Charles. Erik espère que Scott est un énorme enfoiré que Charles va bientôt plaquer. Erik espère que Scott n'est pas un énorme enfoiré et que Charles est infiniment heureux avec lui. Erik espère que Scott parte faire un tour du monde en solitaire et ne revienne jamais. Erik espère que jamais Charles ne saura les atrocités qu'Erik est capable de produire dans son esprit tordu.

* * *

Charles a décidé de marcher, malgré le froid et la pluie qui menace de tomber. Raven lui a proposé de venir chez elle une fois que ce serait fait, mais il a juste envie d'être seul. Scott a été compréhensif, à tel point que Charles a réalisé qu'il ressentait la même chose concernant leur couple. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de couple, lorsque deux personnes se côtoient, s'embrassent, se caressent une petite dizaine de fois en trois mois, ce n'est pas sûr.

Il se met à pleuvoir, quelques gouttes, ce n'est pas agréable. Charles s'arrête à un arrêt de bus couvert et s'assoit sur le banc. Il grimace, quelle idée de faire des assises en métal, ça prend le froid et gèle les fesses. Et puis il oublie tout ça rapidement. Il sort son téléphone et écrit un nouvel email :

 _Mon cher Erik,  
_ _Je viens de rompre avec Scott. Nous avons rompu ensemble, je pense.  
_ _Raven m'a dit que je pouvais passer chez elle, Hank aussi. Je n'ai pas envie.  
_ _Et pourtant, je me sens très seul.  
_ _Je suis idiot, parfois.  
_ _Est-ce que toi aussi, tu es conscient de certains de tes défauts, sans être capable de les corriger ?_

 _-Charles Xavier_

Il se relit. Et efface l'email.

* * *

Les cours ont repris, le sujet de discussion favori est comment les étudiants ont fêté la nouvelle année. La plupart ont célébré ça dans l'alcool, les autres en couple dans une ville romantique. Ceux et celles qui ne disent rien, l'ont manifestement passé en famille et ne veulent pas l'avouer, même si ce sont eux qui ont l'air les plus satisfaits.

Erik a dit à Carola que son réveillon s'était bien passé. C'est vrai, il n'y a pas eu de problème, l'alcool et les petits fours servis étaient bons. Et puis Carola ne connaît pas l'existence de Charle Xavier, ce qui est très pratique, car _elle_ au moins ne lui en parle pas.

Contrairement à Alex et son foutu sms :

 _Charles et Scott ont rompu._

Erik est en partiel ce matin, quelle idée de lui envoyer un tel message. Erik décide de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite et finalement de ne pas lui répondre du tout. Il n'a rien à dire à ce sujet. Et puis le temps passe et Erik se rend compte qu'il n'a rien à dire à Alex. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre s'il lui en veut de quelque chose ou s'il s'en veut à lui-même. Pour remplir sa tête, il décide de passer plus de temps avec les élèves de sa promo. Petit à petit, il arrive à traverser des journées entières sans penser à Charles Xavier.

Oui, pour les journées, c'est faisable. Le soir, quand il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre, c'est plus compliqué. Charles n'est pas sur Facebook, mais sa soeur l'est et après plusieurs semaines d'hésitation, une nuit, Erik craque et l'ajoute. Il est allongé dans son lit, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et s'arrête de travailler lorsqu'elle accepte la _Demande d'Ami_. Bien, Erik a non seulement accès à ce qu'elle publie, mais en plus, elle publie beaucoup. Erik passe presque une heure à éplucher ses photos, majoritairement de soirées, de voyages. Il cherche parmi les têtes, celle qui fait tourner la sienne. Mais jamais Charles n'apparaît.

Si Erik pense moins à lui, quand c'est le cas, la violence est de plus en plus palpable. Comme une urgence, qui le pousserait à voler jusqu'à Cambridge, courir jusqu'à la chambre de Charles et l'attraper pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Pourquoi est-ce que Charles ne lui écrit pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erik n'arrive pas à lui écrire, non plus ?

Le temps passe inexorablement, si bien que le mois de février va bientôt se finir. Erik est extrêmement saoul quand il rentre chez lui ce samedi soir. Sans même y réfléchir, il allume son ordinateur, va voir le profil de Raven. Elle a publié des photos d'elle. En soirée. Encore. Elle et ses amies. Ses amies et elle. Hank. Et puis, assis sur un tabouret, au fond, Charles. Un verre à la main, les yeux sur son téléphone. Erik ferme son ordinateur.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux me ramener d'Autriche… ?" demande Raven, rêveuse.

"Oh, mais je sais ! Ils font de très belles porcelaines !" se réjouit Charles en fermant sa valise.

Sa soeur le regarde, la bouche formant une parfaite ligne horizontale et secoue la tête.

"Un truc qui se mange, ça sera très bien."

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le plastique mou de la valise pour l'aider à tirer la fermeture éclair et l'accompagne jusqu'au taxi qui l'attend à l'extérieur du campus.

"Apparement, il va neiger cette nuit."

"À Vienne aussi."

"Ça va être magnifique. Envoie-moi des photos. Et profite, surtout."

"J'y vais cinq jours et je vais passer mon temps en conférence… Mais d'accord, je vais profiter autant que possible."

"C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour l'anniversaire de Hank."

"Je sais… je lui ai promis de l'emmener au restaurant à mon retour."

"Je pense l'inviter le jour même, pour lui faire la surprise," réfléchit tout haut Raven.

Charles sourit. Elle ne le remarque pas. Ils s'embrassent et se disent au revoir. Le chauffeur de taxi ne dit rien, lui, de tout le trajet, c'est la radio qui fait du bruit pour eux deux, alors que les spécialistes de la météo font une édition spéciale sur la neige qui va tomber ces prochains jours sur l'Europe. Charles espère réellement qu'il y en aura tout autant à Vienne.

Le vol se passe sans encombre et vite, même si Charles ne fait rien d'autre que regarder par le hublot les nuages qui s'assombrissent au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couche. Il arrive assez tard à l'Altstadt Hôtel, mange au restaurant sur place et se couche, épuisé sans l'avoir vu venir.

La série de conférence sur l'Éducation en Europe, commence à huit heures le lendemain. Il y aura en tout une petite quinzaine d'intervenants. Charles ne pourra malheureusement pas assister à toutes les discussions, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être satisfait de sa sélection. Il a une vraie passion pour l'Europe et trouve ça génial que des spécialistes de l'éducation de plusieurs pays et cultures se retrouvent l'espace d'une semaine, pour échanger. Il se fait rapidement des contacts, principalement avec d'autres Anglais, qu'il rencontre à l'heure du midi et quelques Espagnols aussi. Le premier jour est déjà tellement riche que Charles ne voit pas comment son séjour pourrait encore plus s'améliorer.

En fin de journée, il se promène dans le centre historique, et blanc, de Vienne. La neige a quelque chose de féérique, encore plus dans une ville aussi belle. Il a rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure dans un restaurant choisi par les Anglais qu'il a rencontrés le matin même. En attendant, il marche sur la place Hofburg. La nuit tombe, les lumières du palais ponctuent l'architecture baroque de pointes d'orange. La neige attendrit les sons. Les Autrichiens ralentissent leurs pas. C'est fou comme, à cet instant, Charles se dit que tout va bien.

Et puis cette impression vascille ou se consolide, c'est compliqué à dire, parce que Charles n'est pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voit. Il s'approche, prudent sur la neige et l'autre est toujours dos à lui. Plus il se rapproche et plus l'impression qu'il a raison l'obsède.

"Erik," appelle-t-il, le souffle court, qui s'échappe de sa bouche dans un petit nuage de buée.

Erik - _oui, c'est bien lui_ \- se retourne, yeux légèrement exorbités, bouche fermement scellée. Ils se contemplent, incrédules, là, au milieu de Vienne, sans raison, sans explication.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demande Erik, confus.

"Je suis venu pour une série de conférences… sur les… enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et toi ?"

"J'ai fait un mois de stage à Bekanbaden Industries. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mon dernier email," enchaîne Erik, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce début de conversation.

Charles fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté en essayant de se rappeler de quoi parle Erik. S'il veut dire le message où il lui dit que son avion décolle dans cinq minutes, c'est vraiment petit.

"Tu ne m'as pas écrit non plus," l'accuse-t-il en retour, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Erik met ses mains sur son propre visage et grogne derrière ses doigts serrés - un son douloureux, plein de rouille. Comment peut-il paraître déjà si énervé alors qu'ils viennent à peine de se retrouver ?

"Non, on ne va pas commencer comme ça. Lâche-moi, Charles," peste-t-il, si droit et immobile dans son long manteau noir et son écharpe d'un bleu qui rappelle à Charles ses propres yeux.

"Que _je_ te lâche ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? C'est toi qui… c'est toi qui… !"

Est-ce que Charles peut réellement finir sa phrase ? Cela reviendrait à être honnête, vraiment, pleinement, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié. Il a toujours cru être assez fort pour enfouir ses désirs suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils meurent en lui, sauf qu'en ce moment même, ça ne semble plus possible. Alors, Charles fait ce que son éducation lui a toujours interdit de faire : il ne se retient plus.

"C'est toi qui ne m'a pas embrassé !"

Erik le regarde, abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte, les épaules basses.

"Tu étais en couple, Charles, évidemment que je ne t'ai pas embrassé, je ne suis pas un salaud !"

"Mais tu… Attends, comment ça, _étais_? Tu sais que Scott et moi ne sommes plus ensemble ?"

"Alex me l'a dit," crache Erik.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alex te l'a dit ?"

Les narines d'Erik se gonflent rapidement, il regarde Charles, fou de rage, les joues déjà rougies par le froid. Il secoue la tête une fois ; il ne répondra pas. Charles explose :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si énervant, Erik ? Toujours, tout le temps, que tu sois là, que tu ne sois pas là ! Depuis le premier jour, avant même de te connaître, tu m'énervais déjà ! Tout ce que tu dis me rend fou ! On a rien en commun, _rien_ !"

"Je sais qu'on a rien en commun, Charles, tu me l'as fait comprendre suffisamment de fois, je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre le confirmer !"

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu… pourquoi est-ce que je… " bredouille Charles, confus, si colérique sans savoir le gérer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si douloureux ?" demande Erik.

Et c'est parce qu'Erik a sorti de son propre coeur les mots que Charles n'arrivaient pas à lire, qu'il craque et crie :

"Oui !"

Leur souffle à tous les deux est rapide, rauque. Le boucan que leur âme blessée fait ridiculise le calme de la neige. Ils se font face en ayant perdu la leur. Est-ce que c'est pour panser la plaie qu'ils ont montrée à l'autre, ou est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils sont dans un pays étranger au leur, ou est-ce la nuit, le froid, la neige qui font qu'Erik fait un pas, Charles l'autre et que, oui, ils se rejoignent.

Erik lui attrape le visage d'une main, la nuque de l'autre. Il l'attire à lui, à sa bouche. Ça force Charles à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il s'en rend compte une seconde, avant qu'il oublie tout ce qui ne concerne pas ses lèvres contre celles d'Erik, qui s'ouvrent, le couvrent, le font sien. C'est un baiser qui prend tout, sa bouche, sa langue, ses mots, son souffle. Charles s'accroche aux mains d'Erik, se donne. On a pas idée d'embrasser comme ça.

Il n'est pas possible d'évoquer le temps, croyez bien que ça ne les concerne plus. Ils sont là, tous les deux devenus un, au milieu d'une place, sous un ciel sombre, sur une neige claire. Les bras de Charles s'enroulent autour du cou d'Erik qui l'imite, sauf qu'il tient son dos. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la couche de tissus qui protège Charles du froid, ça crée un écho très léger contre sa peau. Ils reculent leur visage au même instant, juste assez pour se regarder et pour continuer à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

"Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?" murmure Erik.

"Non. Oui…" se rappelle Charles avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. "Ce n'est rien, un dîner, je peux annuler."

"Passe la soirée avec moi," ordonne Erik.

Ils se tiennent encore fermement l'un à l'autre, le bout des chaussures de Charles planté dans la neige, tout son corps réchauffé par les bras d'Erik. Il sait très bien ce qu'Erik sous-entend. Charles doit répondre avec son coeur. Il inspire et murmure :

"Oui."


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui, pour rappel, était une demande de mon amie et auteure **Nalou** , dont je vous recommande chaudement les écrits (Cherik Cherik Cherik. Je vous recommande le reste aussi hein, mais c'était pour rappeler qu'elle écrit aussi sur du Cherik). Pour la petite histoire, sur les prompts donnés, j'ai choisi celui qui me paraissait être jouable en un OS, MAIS JE SUIS FAIBLE FACE AU POUVOIR DU CHERIK ET JSUIS PAS VENUE ICI POUR SOUFFRIR OKAY ?! Bref. Sept chapitres donc.  
À nouveau, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé et **continuons d'écrire des commentaires pour encourager les auteur-es que nous aimons et soutenons**. Un merci tout particulier aux guests : **Cordelia** et **Titou douh** !

 **Rating :** le rating des chapitre est T, mais celui-ci est **M**.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** , je te kiiiiiiiiiffe, reviens vite T_T !

* * *

 **Épilogue** **  
Face à face**

"Oui," murmure Charles.

Ce n'est pas un refus, ils se comprennent, Erik ne pensait pas que cela serait si facile. Il veut continuer à l'embrasser, mais il veut surtout que ça ne s'arrête jamais, alors, non, il se retient, encore un peu. Ils doivent se trouver un endroit où manger et ensuite… ensuite, ils verront. Erik tend sa main et le plus délicatement possible, entoure de ses doigts ceux gantés de Charles. Il vérifie d'un regard timide si ça lui va ; Charles recule presque automatiquement, mais Erik n'a pas le temps de trouver ça douloureux, puisqu'il voit que Charles a ôté son gant, pour reprendre sa main, peau contre peau. Elle est chaude tandis que celle d'Erik est froide, une énième preuve de ce qui les différencie. Ce n'est pas grave, à eux deux, le contact sera tiède.

Ils avancent sans hâte, à cause de la neige et grâce au plaisir d'être l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'arrêtent sur une avenue, devant un restaurant dont ils regardent à peine la carte avant d'entrer. La décoration Second Empire n'est pas du goût d'Erik, les murs sont trop rouges et les dorures trop présentes. On les place au fond d'une des salles à la hauteur sous plafond impressionnante. Leur table est ronde, les fauteuils confortables, la nappe blanche. Les jambes d'Erik, toujours aussi grandes, ne savent pas où se mettre. Lorsqu'elles s'étirent, elles touchent celles de Charles. Il ne les bouge pas.

Les joues de Charles sont encore un tout petit peu rouges à cause du changement de température. Il porte un de ces pulls dont Erik aimerait bien connaître la marque, parce que ça l'étonne qu'on produise encore des vêtements de ce goût-là. À moins que Charles ne s'habille en friperie, ce qui expliquerait cette mode d'une autre époque… Théorie bien sûr totalement impossible, connaissant Charles, sa maniaquerie des choses de qualité et son compte en banque.

Il n'a pas la même posture que lorsqu'ils se sont vus dans le café à Cambridge, le jour des adieux. Il semble débarrassé d'un poids et que la réalisation de cette libération l'épuise énormément. Quels que soient les sentiments qui traversent Charles Xavier, Erik ne peut pas s'empêcher de le trouver d'une beauté hors norme.

Le serveur les salue en allemand et leur tend les menus. Les yeux de Charles se fixent l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres et Erik comprend que Charles ne parle pas très bien la langue.

"Je vais traduire," explique-t-il en se penchant vers Charles, assis face à lui.

Ils n'utilisent qu'un seul menu, le doigt d'Erik suit les plats qu'il traduit en anglais et Charles l'aide à trouver les bons mots, quand Erik a un doute.

"Est-ce que tu manges de la viande ?" demande-t-il à Charles qui acquiesce. "Le serveur te recommande le veau."

Charles ne répond pas tout de suite et commande finalement le poisson. Erik, le seul plat végétarien. Une fois le serveur parti, Charles se penche à nouveau par-dessus la table et demande :

"Tu ne manges pas de viande ?"

"Non."

Erik les sert en eau. Il connaît la réaction habituelle des gens qui ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de commenter la vie des autres. Lorsqu'on apprend qu'il est végétarien, on sourit, on lui dit que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, on lui dit que c'est féminin. À Charles, il explique la vraie raison :

"Quand j'avais seize ans, on a visité le Denkmal für die ermordeten Juden Europas, le Mémorial de l'Holocauste, à Berlin, avec ma famille. Il y avait des photos des camps. Evidemment, j'ai toujours su ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Shoah, mais de voir ces hommes, avec un numéro tatoué… je me rappellerai toujours, le mot abattoir est arrivé comme un flash. J'ai pensé à ces animaux qu'on tatoue, qu'on entasse et qu'on tue. Une fois que le parallèle était fait dans ma tête, je n'ai plus jamais mangé de viande."

Erik ne sait pas quelle est la réaction de Charles à ces mots, parce qu'il ne le regarde pas. Il ne regarde rien de précis, d'ailleurs. Ses couverts. Son verre d'eau.

"Est-ce que ta famille a été beaucoup touchée, pendant la guerre ?"

"Oui, du côté maternel comme paternel. Mes cousines étaient avec nous pendant la visite. Ce jour-là, on s'est demandé si on était nés il y a 80 ans, lesquels d'entre nous s'en seraient sortis."

Le verre d'eau n'a pas bougé, Erik le sait parce qu'il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Lorsqu'enfin il trouve la force de relever la tête pour regarder Charles, il se force à sourire, rendu amer par ses propres mots.

"Tu dois trouver ça bizarre."

"Non," répond Charles, la voix sûre et compatissante à la fois.

"Je n'ai jamais raconté ça avant toi. Les gens se foutent de moi quand je dis que je suis végétarien, bien que ça devienne la mode… Enfin, pas autant que la soudaine allergie de tout le monde au gluten…"

Charles sourit poliment. Erik sourit aussi. C'est incroyable leur capacité à se montrer leurs blessures les moins cicatrisées et à les panser mutuellement, sans le moindre effort. Il tend sa main et attrape à nouveau celle de Charles, c'est tellement nouveau, pourquoi s'en empêcherait-il ?

"Ça te va ?" demande-t-il en scrutant la réaction de Charles pour vérifier qu'il lui répond honnêtement.

Charles acquiesce. Il parle beaucoup moins maintenant qu'ils ne se disputent plus. C'est infiniment plus reposant, ça, Erik ne va pas dire le contraire, mais il aimerait savoir ce que Charles ressent.

"Ça va ?" la question n'est pas la même et Charles remarque la nuance, il se tend un peu sur sa chaise.

"Oui, c'est juste… je ne réalise pas encore, je crois."

"Qu'on ne se soit pas crié dessus depuis vingt minutes ?" plaisante Erik sans grand effort.

"Que tu veuilles me tenir la main."

"Tu dis ça, par rapport à Emma ? Je veux dire…" balbutie Erik, mal à l'aise d'utiliser des mots qui d'habitude ne le concernent pas.

"Pas seulement," répond Charles, assez compréhensif pour ne pas le forcer à finir sa phrase.

"Tu n'as jamais répondu à mon message d'ailleurs…"

"Celui où tu me demandais si j'étais gay ?"

Erik hoche la tête. Charles a un demi-sourire. Il observe leurs mains jointes, caresse furtivement du pouce la peau d'Erik qui a maintenant une température équivalente à la sienne, puis répond :

"Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre."

"J'imagine que tu es bi, alors ? Puisque tu as passé une nuit avec Amy et Rose, et que tu étais avec Scott…"

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent si grands qu'ils lui donnent un air de hibou.

"J'ai passé une nuit avec Amy et Rose, moi ? Oh ! Tu parles de la soirée d'anniversaire d'Emma ? Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec elles, je les ai juste raccompagnées ! Elles sont… Enfin, je les ai juste raccompagnées," explique Charles, amusé du quiproquo qu'Erik ne découvre qu'à l'instant.

"Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que tu étais un playboy et en fait, tu es vraiment gay ?"

Charles grimace légèrement. Le serveur arrive, dépose les plats et repart. Ils le remarquent à peine.

"Je ne sais pas… Les femmes me plaisent, mais pas toutes et c'est pareil pour les hommes, sauf que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de relation physique avec des femmes… Si tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse, alors, peut-être que je peux dire que je me considère comme…"

"Non," l'interrompt Erik en resserrant sa main autour de celle de Charles. "Non, pardon, je n'ai pas pas besoin que tu mettes de mot dessus. Ça ne change rien. De mon côté, tu sais que j'ai eu des aventures avec des femmes. Seulement des femmes," insiste-t-il en regardant Charles droit dans les yeux.

Si on couche ensemble ce soir, ou plus tard, tu devras m'apprendre, essaye-t-il de lui faire comprendre silencieusement mais Charles ne soutient pas son regard. Il attrape sa fourchette et commence à manger après avoir lâché la main d'Erik qui en fait de même.

"Tu as cru que j'allais me foutre de toi, si tu me disais que tu étais gay ?"

"Un peu. La question est arrivée tellement abruptement, je l'ai perçue soit comme un intérêt de ta part, soit comme une espèce de… peur. Et la seconde option m'a paru plus probable."

"Charles," appelle-t-il, la voix honteuse. "Je suis désolé, je suis agressif sans m'en rendre compte, parfois."

"Je sais."

Il sourit doucement, Erik trouve que c'est la plus belle des réponses. Ils continuent de manger et s'empêchent de parler, sinon, ils ne finiront jamais leur assiette.

* * *

À la fin du repas, ils partagent l'addition d'un commun accord. Erik parle quelques minutes avec le serveur, bien qu'il semble extrêmement pressé de sortir du restaurant. Une fois dehors, Charles comprend pourquoi. Erik entoure un de ses grands bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre lui, comme si le pauvre homme était en manque. Charles ne peut pas se moquer de lui, il ressent la même chose. Il se presse contre son corps, les yeux si proches de son écharpe qui, il n'arrive pas à se retirer cette pensée de la tête, a la même nuance de bleu.

"Tu restes combien de temps à Vienne ?"

"Encore quatre jours. Et toi ?"

"Deux semaines."

C'est presque imperceptible la façon dont ils s'accrochent un peu plus à l'autre. Ils marchent sans but précis pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Erik ne s'arrête avec l'air d'un homme qui réalise qu'il a oublié quelque chose de primordial. Il prend Charles par la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la pharmacie devant laquelle il s'est stoppé net. Charles est prêt à lui demander ce qu'ils font là mais il a bien vite la réponse : Erik s'est posté devant les quelques packs de préservatifs. Il ne semble absolument pas gêné de la chose tandis que Charles, lui, ne sait pas où se mettre. Il faudrait déjà qu'il respire pour ne pas que le rouge lui envahisse encore plus les joues et qu'il réalise qu'il n'y a aucune honte à acheter des capotes, quand on a vingt-quatre ans. C'est néanmoins plus facile à dire qu'à faire, alors il se concentre sur l'attitude d'Erik, bien loin d'être ostentatoire, mais simplement à l'aise avec ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il tourne d'ailleurs un des packagings colorés vers Charles pour lui demander son avis et Charles, mature ou presque, acquiesce rapidement pour que l'histoire se règle en quelques secondes. Il ne regarde personne dans les yeux, laisse Erik payer et retrouve un port de tête normal une fois qu'ils sont revenus sur le trottoir. Erik n'a rien remarqué, Charles en est sûr. Ça lui permet de réfléchir à son attitude ridicule pour un sujet qui ne l'est pas : Erik a eu la présence d'esprit de prévoir. Charles n'est pas de ceux-là qui minimisent les risques à avoir des relations non protégées et pourtant, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se sent assez minable.

"Où est-ce que tu dors ?" se renseigne Erik.

"À l'Altstadt Hôtel."

Respire, Charles, et prononce les mots qui bouillonnent en toi depuis vos retrouvailles.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

"Oui," murmure Erik après quelques secondes de silence nécessaire.

Avec la neige et le verglas, ça devient plus compliqué de marcher en se tenant collés l'un à l'autre. Ils recommencent donc à se tenir par la main, c'est tout aussi agréable. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel, ils ont le bout de leur nez rouge, quelques flocons dans les cheveux. Charles a envie de passer sa main dans ceux courts et cuivrés d'Erik. Lorsqu'ils seront dans sa chambre, il le fera.

Il récupère sa clé, remercie l'hôtesse charmante qui lui demande si son séjour se passe bien puis guide Erik jusqu'à l'ascenseur, à travers les couloirs, pour atteindre sa porte. Il referme derrière eux et laisse Erik découvrir la chambre, les murs d'un vert pâle, les épais rideaux aux motifs floraux, d'un vert sapin, les meubles imposants et le lit aux draps blancs, un peu plus loin. Erik ôte son grand manteau, l'accroche sur la patère près de la porte et Charles ne tient plus. Il lève sa main, la passe dans les cheveux courts d'Erik et retire la neige qui commençait à fondre. Erik le laisse faire, souriant, confiant. Une fois débarrassé de son écharpe, il s'approche d'un pas et se penche pour embrasser Charles sur les lèvres, chaudement, mais sans la langue. Charles sent son coeur tourner sur lui-même. Le baiser fini, il prend Erik par la main et le conduit jusqu'au petit salon où ils s'installent sur le canapé.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle et en même temps, je veux que le sujet soit clos. C'est toi qui a rompu avec Scott ?" demande Erik, une petite point de colère au fond de ses yeux d'acier.

"C'était d'un commun accord."

"Combien de temps êtes-vous restés ensemble ?"

"Trois mois, plus ou moins…"

"Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ?"

"Non," répond Charles en fronçant des sourcils, amusé par cette idée incongrue.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?"

Bien sûr, veut répondre Charles, parce qu'à son âge on a forcément aimé, pas vrai ? Charles se pose lui-même la question mais la réponse est confuse. Entre ce qu'on est censé vivre dans sa vie, ce qu'on croit vivre et ce qu'on vit vraiment, il y a parfois un monde. Le monde de Charles, lui, n'a apparemment jamais connu l'amour.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Tu le saurais, si c'était le cas."

Habituellement, Charles n'est pas un grand adepte des phrases péremptoires mais Erik ne semble pas l'avoir dite par supériorité déplacée.

"Tu étais amoureux d'Emma ?"

"Oui," avoue-t-il sans fard.

Ils n'enchaînent pas tout de suite, le silence est un peu gênant. Charles réfléchit encore à la question d'Erik et a la confirmation qu'il n'a jamais dit Je t'aime à quelqu'un et qu'il l'a très rarement pensé. Et plus il fouille dans sa mémoire, plus il réalise que c'est aux côtés du nom d'Erik que ces quelques mots ont germé, sans être encore assez mûrs pour être sortis au grand jour.

"Est-ce que tu pensais réellement à moi ?" demande Erik.

"Tous les jours," confirme Charles. "Et tu m'as manqué tous les jours."

Comme une nécessité, c'est Charles qui se penche cette fois et embrasse Erik. Il glisse à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, sur sa nuque, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses lèvres et qu'il avait besoin de ses doigts et de sa paume pour s'accrocher à une vérité qui semble trop belle pour ne pas lui échapper. Erik se plie à son rythme, à son envie. Il gémit à peine et le son est charmant. Charles n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, mais il est prêt. Erik semble le comprendre puisqu'il se lève, prend Charles par les mains et le mène jusqu'au lit où il le fait s'asseoir. Il se met à genoux devant lui, touche le pull de Charles et demande :

"Je peux ?"

Il y a trop de lumière pour que Charles accepte. C'est terriblement intimidant de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un et pour cela il faut blâmer la publicité et les films, qui produisent depuis des dizaines d'années des images aseptisées de corps blancs, mais pas trop, fins mais pas trop, musclés mais pas trop, avec des poils, mais pas trop. Il se lève rapidement pour éteindre les plafonniers et ne laisser que les deux lampes de chevet de part et d'autre du lit. Elles sont plus fortes qu'il ne l'imaginait, ce n'est pas grave, il prend sur lui, sinon ils se retrouveront totalement dans le noir ce qui ne serait pas pratique.

Erik ne laisse absolument rien paraître sur ce qu'il en pense. Une fois que Charles a repris place face à lui, il se met à le déshabiller comme prévu. D'abord son pull, ça provoque de l'électricité statique qui fait dresser ses cheveux. Il passe ensuite aux chaussures de Charles, ce que lui ne trouve pas logique et en même temps, il en est reconnaissant, car il est plus facile de dévoiler des chaussettes plutôt que son torse (trop blanc, pas assez fin, pas assez musclé et avec des poils). Sauf que ça ne fait gagner que quelques secondes, voilà déjà que les mains d'Erik se posent sur les boutons de la chemise grise et les ôte un à un.

"Pardon, j'ai les mains froides," s'excuse Erik quand son épiderme frôle celui de Charles.

"Non, c'est bon," ment-il, puisque ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Ils rient tout bas, un peu mal à l'aise. Une fois la chemise entièrement déboutonnée, Erik joint ses mains à sa bouche et souffle pour les réchauffer. Il les frotte rapidement l'une contre l'autre puis revient ôter le tissu de trop. Charles rentre son ventre par réflexe. Erik pose la chemise sur le lit à côté d'eux, puis revient passer sa main sur le torse de Charles, sur son pectoral droit. Le souffle de Charles se fait plus lent, plus profond. C'est assez perturbant d'être torse nu, tout en vérité et en défaut, face à un homme qui symbolise l'idée que vous vous faites de la perfection.

"Ça va ?" demande Erik avec un sourire.

"Oui…"

"À quoi tu penses ?"

À une phrase qui a renvoyé à Charles tous les doutes qui ont pu le concerner un jour. Mais il ne l'avoue pas encore et secoue la tête avec un de ces sourires qui veut dire À rien d'important.

"Dis-moi, Charles," l'invite Erik, avec beaucoup de tendresse, toujours à genoux face à lui.

Charles maintient son rictus avec l'intime conviction que cela peut servir de bouclier. Il laisse ses mains sur ses propres cuisses, fermées en deux poings qu'il ne serre pas. Sa voix est faible quand il explique enfin :

"Je pense à un message que tu as écrit sur un des post-it, au tout début. Où tu parlais de Raven. Où tu nous comparais."

De toutes les réactions auxquelles Charles s'attendait, celle d'Erik est entièrement inédite. Pas de rire, pas de haussement d'épaule. Ses sourcils se froncent. Il ne sait pas de quoi Charles parle. Il a oublié.

"Je pense que les mots étaient : En parlant de perfection, ta soeur est magnifique.

Ça doit être bizarre, pour tes parents, que l'enfant qu'ils ont adopté soit plus beau que leur enfant naturel."

Il a dit Je pense, mais il aurait pu dire Je sais, car on n'oublie pas ces choses-là, on ne peut pas les inventer non plus. Erik arrête de toucher Charles, passe une main devant sa bouche, pince sa lèvre (comme une punition, peut-être, du moins, Charles ose espérer que ce soit un peu le cas), puis frotte ses paumes sur ses cuisses. Il respire fort par le nez, secoue la tête et semble vouloir maîtriser une colère qui s'éveille en lui.

"Je suis désolé, Charles. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Ça n'a rien à voir, Raven et toi. Elle est belle, oui, mais elle n'est pas… toi."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Erik, je sais très bien qu'elle est plus belle que moi," le rassure Charles, habitué et peu convaincu par la défense d'Erik.

"Non," grogne-t-il en retour.

Il se lève et prend le visage de Charles entre ses mains. Il ne cligne pas des yeux alors qu'il le scrute, avec l'attention d'un archéologue qui voit se dévoiler devant lui un trésor qu'il pensait trouver des centaines de kilomètres plus loin.

"C'est pour ça que tu as éteint la lumière ?"

C'est évident, non ? Ils ne se sont jamais déshabillés face à l'autre avant, il faudrait avoir un égo assez développé pour pouvoir se mettre à nu avec audace. Et puis, Charles se connaît, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'estime pas faire partie des canons de beauté qu'il ne s'observe pas souvent dans la glace lorsqu'il sort de la douche.

"Ok," conclut Erik, lorsqu'il comprend que le silence de Charles vaut pour un oui. "Dis-moi ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi."

"Pardon ? Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt me dire ce que toi tu aimes chez moi ?" demande Charles avec un rire léger.

"Allez, dis-moi."

Charles souffle tout bas. Il baisse la tête, sa nuque le tire à force de regarder Erik au-dessus de lui. Il commence son inspection par le visage, en toute logique.

"Mon nez."

Il sent une pression sur ses épaules et agit avant même de comprendre pleinement ce qu'il se passe. Erik le force à s'allonger sur le lit. Il laisse ses bras le long de son corps lorsqu'Erik se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour embrasser le bout de son nez, après l'avoir observé. Charles cligne des yeux alors que son coeur accélère sa course habituelle.

"Mes taches de rousseur."

"Où ?" demande Erik, confus.

"Là," explique-t-il en touchant légèrement ses épaules.

Erik se penche pour mieux voir et Charles, lui, discerne un demi-sourire sur ce beau visage. Les lèvres d'Erik embrassent son épaule droite de trois baisers longs.

"Mon ventre," murmure Charles, bien conscient qu'ainsi, Erik va se rapprocher de son entrejambe.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il se passe. Il ondule le long de son corps, s'allonge presque sur ses jambes alors qu'il s'abaisse et embrasse chaudement à côté de son nombril. Charles rentre son ventre et tente de bouger le moins possible alors que tous ses sens le poussent à prendre une grande inspiration.

"Mes cuisses," conclue-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Erik se redresse. Ses mains déboutonnent le pantalon de Charles et le tire hors de ses jambes, avec ses chaussettes, méticuleux. Il revient à ses côtés et passe ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, sans aucune timidité. On dirait qu'il essaye de se convaincre lui-même que c'est réel. Ils se regardent et Charles penche la tête sur le côté. Erik comprend qu'il a fini.

"Bien," dit-il avant de revenir à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, pour que leur visage soit l'un en face de l'autre. "Le compte-rendu de mon inspection est le suivant : tu es délicieux, Charles."

Il ne sourit pas, non, c'est avec un sérieux implacable qu'il a sorti ce mot et Charles réagit de la seule manière possible : il explose d'un rire franc.

"Quoi ?" demande Erik, piqué au vif.

"C'est juste que… c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça !" arrive à expliquer Charles en gloussant.

"J'espère bien," réplique Erik avant de l'embrasser de force, jusqu'à l'empêcher de continuer de rire.

Charles le laisse faire et se contient, jusqu'à ce que le mot Délicieux ne l'amuse plus et lui laisse au contraire un sentiment très agréable, stable. Erik l'a dit d'une manière si sincère, sans chercher à utiliser des mots ou une expression commune lorsqu'on juge la beauté. À bien y réfléchir, tout le monde emploie le mot Magnifique pour qualifier Raven. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. En outre, Charles se dit que les gens ne font que commenter son physique (irréprochable) sans même connaître sa personnalité (unique) et sa force (exemplaire). Ce soir, Erik a utilisé le mot Délicieux, après avoir laissé ses lèvres embrasser la peau de Charles. Alors, non ce n'est pas un mot commun, mais, et Erik a raison là-dessus, l'important est qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Et quelle première fois.

* * *

Ils gardent leurs yeux fermés durant le baiser. Les mains de Charles sont partout sur son torse, dans son dos. Il appuie de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui retirer son pull puis son tee-shirt. Une fois torse nu, Erik remarque les yeux curieux de Charles. Il décide d'inverser la situation en s'allongeant et en l'entrainant par-dessus lui. Ils sourient sous l'effort avant que Charles n'ose s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui pour avoir la distance nécessaire pour découvrir le corps d'Erik. Ça le gène, il a peur que Charles sente son érection et le prenne comme une pression, alors il bouge un peu pour que le contact soit moins flagrant. Charles ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus examinent le torse d'Erik, le bout de ses doigts glissant à peine sur les clavicules, ses côtes visibles, avant de faire des petits cercles près de son nombril, là où Erik l'a embrassé. Ses mains à lui sont posées sur les cuisses de Charles, que ses pouces caressent inconsciemment.

"Charles, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je n'ai jamais… Avec un homme, je veux dire," commence Erik, en réalisant avec stupeur qu'il a vraiment du mal à parler de sexe.

Charles arrête sa main et relève simplement les yeux vers ceux d'Erik.

"Comment ça ?"

"Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Je préfère que tu le saches," explique-t-il, un peu gêné.

"Vraiment jamais ?"

"C'est un problème ?" grimace-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Charles le lui reproche, ça l'énerve un tout petit peu…

"Non ! Non c'est juste que…" bredouille Charles en baissant les yeux, soudain très concentré à dessiner le contour d'une côte d'Erik qui attend une explication… qui arrive toute seule.

"Toi non plus ?"

Charles se recule, mais Erik ne le laissera pas s'enfuir - pour aller où, d'ailleurs, se cacher sous le lit ? Dans la salle de bain ? Sortir en boxer dans le couloir ? Ça serait grotesque. Il l'attrape par le poignet et le force à rester assis sur le lit, à côté de lui.

"Je sais, je sais c'est ridicule, j'ai bientôt vingt-quatre ans et…"

"Charles…" appelle Erik pour le calmer et surtout pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres conneries. "Arrête d'être aussi dur avec toi-même. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Charles tourne la tête vers lui pour affronter son regard et pince presque imperceptiblement ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre dans un souffle :

"Je n'en sais rien."

Peut-être qu'Erik a la réponse, finalement. Charles est tellement brillant dans tout : les études, les relations sociales, il vient d'une famille très riche et a un avenir absolument radieux qui s'étale devant lui avec tapis rouge et tutti quanti. Ça doit être déstabilisant d'être novice dans quelque chose, il ne doit plus savoir que c'est normal de, eh bien, ne pas tout savoir. Et ça doit être épuisant de toujours se sentir obligé d'être le meilleur dans tout. Ça, Charles ne lui a pas dit, mais Erik l'imagine très bien. Ils en parleront. Plus tard.

"C'est pas grave. On va y aller à notre rythme. Ok ?"

"Ok," répond Charles avec un sourire.

* * *

Ils se rallongent en même temps et se glissent sous la couette après qu'Erik ait retiré son pantalon. Charles entraperçoit ses jambes, ce qui suffit à lui donner l'impression qu'elles sont immenses. Erik est plus fin qu'il ne l'imaginait, c'est un peu intimidant. Lorsqu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre, certaines parties de leur corps sont fraiches, d'autres très chaudes, l'effet est étrange. Charles remarque tout ça, car tout est intense ce soir, tout comme il ne peut pas passer à côté du fait que le cou d'Erik rougit au même moment où ses pupilles se dilatent, ni la façon qu'il a de garder encore sa bouche ouverte après leurs baisers.

Il laisse ses mains caresser le dos et les bras d'Erik, parfois en y plaquant toute sa paume, parfois en laissant un doigt dessiner le contour d'un muscle. Il leur faut plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avant d'oser rapprocher leurs bassins et de faire toucher leurs membres, malgré tout pudiquement cachés derrière une dernière barrière de tissu. Charles a déjà touché Scott, plusieurs fois, le contact n'est pas entièrement nouveau, néanmoins il en reste plus fort. C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'Erik et quand il s'agit d'Erik, tout devient beaucoup plus que la nature l'avait initialement conçu.

Charles sourit à sa propre pensée. Il s'excuse mentalement auprès de ce qui est responsable de leur existence à tous les deux, et à tout le reste, mais Erik hyperbolise tout ce qui est déjà beau de base et euphémise tout ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être. C'est comme si Erik n'avait aucun maître, aucune obligation à laquelle se plier et Charles trouve ça fou. Il descend ses mains petit à petit afin que ses doigts touchent enfin le boxer pour se glisser en-dessous. L'élastique presse sa peau sensible et l'oblige un peu plus à toucher les fesses d'Erik, chaudes, indéniablement.

"Je peux… ?" halète-t-il et Erik gémit ou grogne, le son n'est pas clair.

"Oui, ne me demande pas l'autorisation pour tout, Charles…"

"Je veux faire ça bien."

"Tu réfléchis trop."

"Mais…"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Erik l'embrasse tout en indécence et en langue. C'est manifestement un baiser qu'il étire dans le temps pour empêcher Charles de parler, chose qu'il accepte sans trop de difficultés. Il pose ses deux mains sur les fesses d'Erik et le tient pour le faire onduler contre lui, deux minutes à peine, avant qu'ils ne retirent le dernier vêtement. Le premier contact, peau contre peau, leur coupe la respiration une seconde.

Erik ne bouge plus, les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage légèrement baissé, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ce qu'il se passe sous l'épaisse couverture. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, se rappelle Charles, qui imagine très bien combien lui serait confus s'il devait se retrouver nu contre une femme. Il patiente, en profite pour reprendre son souffle et caresse du bout des doigts le dos d'Erik, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

"J'ai oublié le lubrifiant dans mon manteau," remarque Erik de sa voix rauque.

"Ah, tu veux… ? Ce soir ?" demande, approximativement, Charles.

"Non mais ça sera plus pratique pour se caresser Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Si, oui, bien sûr."

Il arrête ses effleurements et se recule légèrement pour laisser Erik partir chercher le lubrifiant dans l'entrée, sauf qu'Erik ne bouge pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'inquiète Charles.

"C'est à moi d'aller le chercher ?"

"Il fait froid en dehors du lit…" explique Charles, assez flemmard, il faut bien l'avouer.

"J'ai une peau moi aussi, je n'ai pas plus chaud que toi," grince Erik, pas plus courageux.

Après une grande inspiration, Charles bondit hors du lit et cours, nu, jusqu'au manteau accroché à la patère de l'entrée.

"Quelle poche ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il n'y en a pas cinquante de toute façon."

"Je ne le trouve pas, tu es sûr que tu en as acheté ?"

"Oui !"

Charles peste tout bas, tremblant exagérément alors que ses mains fouillent sans timidité jusqu'à qu'il sente quelque chose, le sorte et découvre que c'est son propre téléphone.

"Je fouillais mon manteau…"

Il entend le rire d'Erik résonner et aimerait bien le voir à ce moment précis, mais avec l'angle du couloir, ce n'est pas possible. Par réflexe (idiot et totalement ancré en lui), il vérifie s'il a reçu un message et c'est le cas, de Raven.

 _On peut s'appeler ?_

Est-ce qu'elle a un problème ? Elle lui a envoyé vers vingt-deux heures, c'est ce soir qu'elle fêtait l'anniversaire de Hank en l'emmenant au restaurant. C'est sa petite soeur, il ne peut pas la laisser comme ça… Et en même temps, s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, elle l'aurait directement appelé ou lui aurait écrit dans le SMS. Alors, non, Charles ne doit pas être le grand frère à ce moment précis et il doit simplement être lui-même, le jeune homme attendu par son ami (il choisit ce mot-là pour l'instant) dans un lit chaud.

Il range son téléphone, fouille cette fois le bon manteau et tombe très vite sur le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il prend l'ensemble, pose la boîte bleue sur sa table de chevet et se glisse à nouveau dans le lit.

"Désolé, je dois être gelé…" commence-t-il à s'excuser, ce qui ne sert à rien puisqu'Erik grimpe sur lui, prend le lubrifiant, arrache le plastique qui s'accroche encore un peu à sa peau à cause de l'électricité statique, puis l'ouvre pour s'en verser dans la paume, avant de prendre leur membre en main et d'entamer un long mouvement. "Ok, ok…" souffle tout bas Charles, stupéfait et à la fois extrêmement excité par ce qui est en train de se passer.

Il regarde entre leur corps car Erik se tient de son bras libre pour voir ce qu'il fait lui aussi. Comme il est plus grand, il est un peu courbé, la position lui donne un côté vulnérable que Charles ne loupe pas. Il met ses mains sur son bassin et redresse à peine la tête pour embrasser son menton. Erik ne parle plus maintenant, il semble très concentré, comme s'il avait une mission à remplir. Charles le laisse faire, parce qu'il se rappelle de la première fois qu'il a touché et a été touché par un homme, il se souvient de l'envie si forte de vouloir tout tenter et en même temps la sensation abyssale que plus rien ne sera comme avant, une fois qu'il aura passé le cap. Et puis, plus le temps avance et moins il pense : il ressent. La main d'Erik qui les tient, l'un contre l'autre, qui va et vient, qui accélère parfois avant de reprendre un rythme très lent. Et Charles sourit malgré lui lorsqu'Erik gémit enfin.

* * *

Il n'y a aucun point de comparaison possible avec ce qu'il est en train de vivre en ce moment précis. Comment les sensations peuvent paraître à la fois naturelles et surréalistes, il n'en a aucune idée. Erik n'aurait pas pu prendre directement en main le sexe de Charles, il a fallu qu'il tienne le sien aussi, pour se raccrocher (plus ou moins littéralement) à quelque chose qu'il connait déjà. Ça ne l'aide pas à réaliser. Parfois, la sensation de la peau contre la peau, des doigts qui glissent grâce au lubrifiant, tout ça se confond, si bien qu'il ne distingue plus son propre corps de celui de Charles. L'espace de quelques secondes. Mais quand l'amour s'en mêle, les secondes s'apparentent à des vies entières. Oui, il pense à l'amour à ce moment précis parce que c'est ce qu'il y en a entre eux. Ce n'est peut-être pas celui qui s'écrit avec un grand A, il est trop tôt pour le dire.

Quoi que.

Erik ouvre les yeux et fait face à ceux qui le contemplent déjà. Charles parait si paisible, ça doit être parce qu'il a déjà fait ça et Erik le jalouse un peu avant de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer : c'est lui, maintenant, qui n'a plus confiance en lui et c'est Charles qui le rassure. Il lève d'ailleurs une main et vient caresser la joue d'Erik et son menton. Il sourit, tendrement et Erik comprend l'invitation à baisser le visage et à se laisser embrasser. De sa main libre, Charles rejoint celle sur leur sexe et entame un nouveau rythme, une autre façon de bouger son poignet et de les caresser. Erik ne met plus de force dans ses mouvements, il se laisse guider. C'est plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait et une partie de lui se demande si c'est parce que c'est sa première nuit avec un homme, ou si c'est le rythme qui s'installe entre eux. Ça aussi, c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Erik n'imagine pas leur relation s'arrêter de si tôt, de toute façon. Ils auront les années à venir pour s'équilibrer.

Parce que la main de Charles masse ses fesses, Erik comprend qu'il peut bouger sur eux. Ses mouvements de bassin sont encore timides, ce n'est pas parce que c'est bon qu'il se sent encore totalement désinhibé. À certains moments, sans raison, il prend totalement conscience qu'il est avec un homme, dans un lit, à quelques instants de jouir ; ça lui fait ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour d'eux à la recherche d'une porte, une fenêtre, n'importe quel détail architectural qui lui confirme qu'il peut sortir d'ici.

Bien sûr qu'il le peut. Il ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Charles le retient, c'est parce qu'Erik n'en a pas réellement envie. D'ailleurs, Charles pourrait encore plus le tenir. Oui, Erik aimerait ça. Il le regarde, recule sa main et très lentement s'allonge à nouveau à ses côtés. Charles comprend la demande muette et vient contre lui. Il prend le membre d'Erik en main et reprend ses caresses. Ils s'embrassent à peine alors qu'ils se regardent, sans oser cligner des yeux. Charles est bien plus beau que d'habitude et Erik pense que ce n'est pas qu'une question d'hormones. Il a l'air si fort, si tranquille comme s'il était parfaitement conscient que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux les a amenés à ce point précis. C'est peut-être le cas. Erik ne cherche plus la logique dans sa relation avec Charles Xavier depuis bien longtemps.

Il garde ses yeux ouverts lorsqu'il pose à son tour sa main sur le sexe de Charles, sans le sien comme excuse. C'est infiniment plus étrange, il estime mettre assez longtemps avant d'être totalement à l'aise avec le fait de toucher un autre homme. Car il a peur de mal faire ou pire, de faire mal, bien que Charles n'en donne pas l'impression. Il continue de le regarder de ces incroyables yeux bleus, de l'embrasser et même, de gémir.

C'est lui qui accélère ses mouvements et Erik l'imite. Les muscles de Charles se tendent, il le sent contre lui. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas jouir tout de suite, ce qui n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire jouir Charles. Il fixe son visage, sa bouche dont dépassent des dents qui pressent une lèvre déjà rouge. Charles ferme les yeux, tente de garder sa tête droite mais il la repose souvent contre l'épaule d'Erik qui en profite pour embrasser sa tempe, lorsque ça arrive. Et puis sans un souffle plus fort qu'un autre, Charles arrête sa main qui le caresse et Erik le sent venir contre sa cuisse. Il ne quitte pas immédiatement son membre, il ne sait pas si Charles le préférerait ou non, alors il tente de le lire sur son visage, sauf qu'avec l'angle c'est impossible. Quand il retire enfin sa main pour se mettre à se toucher lui-même, il gémit tout bas et embrasse le front de Charles, comme une demande de lui présenter ses lèvres. Par un miracle somme toute post-orgasmique, son amant comprend puisqu'il relève la tête et sans ouvrir les yeux, donne à Erik le baiser qu'il attendait. Celui qui veut dire Merci et À toi, tout à la fois. Erik l'embrasse plus fort encore, approfondit le baiser et gémit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il jouit à son tour dans sa main, à peine entourée par celle de Charles.

Ils ouvrent les yeux et se regardent, le souffle court et c'est Charles qui a la première réaction, la plus belle, parce qu'il sourit. Et Erik sourit aussi.

* * *

Il est compliqué de réaliser qu'on est réveillé. Passer d'un état d'inconscience à un état de pleine (globalement) conscience, a toujours fasciné Charles. Sans raison, il ressent petit à petit la douceur des draps sur sa peau, il ouvre les yeux et reconnaît la chambre de l'hôtel et sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, il sent, à sa droite, Erik, endormi. Charles tend la main vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son téléphone et fronce les sourcils quand ses doigts tapent contre une boîte en carton. Il tourne la tête et voit le paquet de préservatifs, encore fermé. Il se tourne infiniment lentement et sort du lit, bien décidé à aller chercher son téléphone sans réveiller Erik. Il fait l'aller-retour rapidement, se glisse à nouveau sur la couverture et vérifie qu'Erik lui tourne effectivement le dos, pour ne pas que la lumière de l'écran le gêne. Même si les rideaux sont fermés, ils ne sont pas dans l'obscurité profonde. Charles sent, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que la neige a envahi la ville.

 _Bonjour Raven, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu hier. Comment vas-tu ?_ lui répond-il enfin.

 _Ça va_  
 _Hier au resto Hank m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi_  
 _Pas qu'il voulait sortir avec moi_

 _Direct amoureux de moi_

Charles sourit si fort que ça réveille tout son visage encore un peu endormi.

 _Comment as-tu réagi ?_

 _Je lui ai demandé du temps_  
 _On doit se voir aujourd'hui_

 _D'accord._

Quelques secondes passent avant que Raven ne rajoute :

 _Merci de ne pas t'en être mêlé Charles_

Et presque une minute les sépare de sa conclusion :

 _Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il me l'ait enfin dit_

Charles sourit encore plus, alors qu'il pensait que c'était impossible. Il pose le téléphone sur le meuble à sa gauche et sent qu'Erik se retourne au même instant. Ils se regardent et sourient doucement.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?"

Erik secoue la tête avant de venir se serrer contre lui, sa bouche déjà occupée à poser quelques baisers sur la constellation de taches de rousseur de son épaule.

"Je pense qu'il a neigé toute la nuit et que nous allons devoir passer la journée à l'hôtel."

"Tu veux aller voir ?" demande Erik, d'une voix encore rocailleuse.

Charles acquiesce et se lève. Il ouvre les premiers rideaux épais, laisse sur place la deuxième rangée de rideaux blancs puis passe à l'autre fenêtre où cette fois, il glisse sa main à travers les rideaux à peine opaques pour vérifier le paysage. Tout est si blanc qu'on dirait que plus jamais la nuit ne pourra toucher Vienne. On ne discerne presque plus la différence entre la route, la rue et le petit parc face à l'hôtel. Le calme est sidérant.

Charles revient s'allonger dans le lit et cette fois Erik le prend contre lui.

"Alors ?"

"Je te confirme qu'il a continué de neiger. Je ne pourrai jamais me rendre à mes conférences."

"Je ne pourrai jamais aller à mon stage non plus, alors."

"Nous passerons donc la journée ici," dit Charles sur un ton entre la question et la confirmation.

"Ça me parait inévitable," commente Erik, faussement déçu.

Ils s'embrassent doucement avant que Charles ne soit repris par cette détestable habitude qui est de trop réfléchir.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, quand je rentrerai à Cambridge et toi à Berlin ?"

Erik réfléchit, ses doigts passant entre les boucles de Charles, indomptées comme chaque matin.

"On continuera à s'envoyer des emails et à jouer aux Échecs. Et dans quatre mois, tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport et quand je te verrai m'attendre, avec un panneau que tu auras fait avec mon prénom (avec un coeur sur le i), je ferai mine de ne pas te reconnaître, avant de venir t'embrasser."

"Devant tout le monde ?" sourit Charles, taquin.

"Devant les quelques personnes qui sortiront de l'avion en même temps que moi, oui."

"Et devant les personnes qui seront venues les chercher."

"Non, il n'y aura que toi qui aura fait l'effort de t'être déplacé."

"Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur le fait que je sois quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, alors, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?" plaisante Charles avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Aucun," répond Erik avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
